


Escape the Game

by TheEmpressAR



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Adventure with some Blacklist thrown in for good measure.  Red is not the #4 on the FBI's most wanted list and Lizzie is not an FBI Profiler and there is NO Tom Keen (as her husband anyway)  He may show up as a bad guy.  She does keep the last name Keen...just for consistency.  Red is now and forever will be the smartest, outwitting-est, snarkiest individual he ever was, and Lizzie...will be the good old Lizzie we grew to love.  HOORAY!





	1. I Know You're Out There Somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoriRon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriRon/gifts).



> I hope you EMPjoy! I'm really looking forward to writing this adventure and be added among all of these SPECTACULAR writers in this fandom. I cannot compare to a lot of the talent here and I admire you all from afar. I just wanted to stretch my wings and fly a little beside you. Thank you!
> 
> The tags will probably change later on...depending on where the adventure takes me. It's not going to be all fluff...but I hope to inject a bit of humor in the right spots and a bit of darkness in others.
> 
> I will use quotes and song lyrics throughout and ALL credit goes to the creators. None taken from me or by me, just a bit of borrowing!

The alarm went off with its usual blaring scream jarring her from dreams. She let out a frustrated sigh and listened to it for a few seconds more.

  
"NO...GO AWAY...." She shouted at the inanimate object and reached an arm out from under the comforter and fumbled for the clock radio whacking in the general area a few times until she found the snooze button. She smiled and snuggled back into the covers rubbing her head against the pillow trying to find the comfortable spot she just left. She was afforded so few luxuries in her life and it didn't take much to make her happy. Finding the right spot on the bed was one of them. She ignored the thoughts her brain was relaying to her _'You know it's only temporary,_ ' and _'you know you can't be late.'_ She frowned and rolled over.

  
The sun began to peek through the cheap blinds and sheer curtains in her small one bedroom apartment. The beam of sunlight hit her directly in her closed eyes and she saw red behind them. She pinched her eyes together. "Traitor," She grumbled. She opened one eye and stared at the alarm clock, the other traitor, just as it decided to go off again. Six a.m.

"Alright, already!"

  
She groaned and sat up. Her hair was flat on one side, a tangled mess on the other. She stretched. She rubbed a hand through her long brown hair, patting it somewhat back in place. She put her feet on the cold wooden floor and shivered. "Ugh...do I have to?" She said to her pillow. It no longer offered her any comfort, just a tease to fall back against it and to say the hell with it for the day. She shook her head and stood up. Her two best friends were waiting for her now. The shower and the coffee maker. They weren't against her like the others. She frowned again and shuffled to the bathroom. It was a hole in the wall off of the hole in the wall of a kitchen, if you could even call it that. She started her coffee maker, knowing that the smells coming from it in a minute would do wonders for her sluggish brain. She smiled her first smile of the day. It was a tired one, but it was a real one. The ones that would come later in the day would be laced with tolerance and an exorbitant amount of patience.

  
She flicked on the light in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hello, gorgeous! How come no one has snatched you up, yet?" She pushed her face into the mirror checking for non-existent wrinkles or blemishes. Her face was clear and clean, even after a night's sleep and the kind of work she did every day.

She turned on the sink faucet and splashed some cold water on her face and on her eyes. She lifted her face and blinked the water away from her eyes. She reached over and turned on the radio on the back of the toilet. She was probably only one of the few people left in this world that didn't rely on a cell phone for everything. Sure she had one, tucked away in her purse, probably. It was rarely used. Sometimes it was just nice and familiar to cling to some habits from her past. She wasn't that old, she knew, but she did like the randomness of the morning radio and the familiarity of the same songs the ' _Snoozak_ ' offered her at work. Routine. That's what she had in this life.

  
The Moody Blues issued forth from the small radio she couldn't remember where she had gotten it from. _"I know you're out there, somewhere."_ The melody of the tune hitting her in the feelings and she smiled again. She loved eighties music the most. It was innocent in a way, and you couldn't beat the lyrics to the catchy songs. There was no comparison in today's music. It brightened her mood considerably as she lifted her old t-shirt that she used as a nightshirt over her head and turned on the hot water tap, full blast in the shower. The pipes groaned but soon issued forth a lukewarm spray that gradually got warmer. She stuck her hand in the spray until it was to her liking and turned on just a bit of the cold.

  
_The words that I remember_  
_from my childhood still are true_  
_that there's none so blind as those who will not see_  
_and to those who lack the courage_  
_say it's dangerous to try_  
_well they just don't know_  
_that love eternal_  
_will not be denied._

  
She sang off-key in the shower her voice warbling off the tiles but to her, she was in her own little world. She used her back scrubber as a microphone and when the chorus came she sang with all her heart. There was a thumping on the floor beneath her and she realized she must have done it again. Her downstairs neighbor often had to "remind her" that she was the only one that needed to be up this early on a Saturday morning. She clamped her hand over her mouth and giggled against it. She quickly finished her shower before the water grew ice cold. It didn't take long as she felt it threatening against her skin, tiny bumps of gooseflesh beginning to form. "Joy kill," she muttered.

  
She turned the shower off and stepped out onto the mat grabbing her towel hanging off of the hook behind the door. She wrapped it around her and went to the mirror, now fogged up with steam. She drew a heart in the steam as the song on the radio had changed to Jimmy Buffet's _"Volcano"_ and her smile widened. This could turn out to be a very good day.

  
She danced her way into the kitchen and flicked off the coffee pot. The pot was full and smelled great. She grabbed a cup and filled it. She dumped a boatload of cream and sugar in it and hastily took a sip before hot coffee spilled over the edge. She glanced at her wall clock, 6:20. She needed to catch the bus by 6:35 if she were to make it there in time.

  
She groaned and rushed to her bedroom again and started flinging her clothes in all directions. She opened her underwear drawer and began throwing bras and panties and stockings everywhere. She grabbed blindly at whatever she could, dropped her towel, and began hopping around the room pulling on panties and stockings, not caring if they matched, well maybe the stockings at least. She ran to her closet a shoved clothes out of the way looking for her uniform. She found it quickly enough and pulled her skirt up and zipped it from behind. She grabbed her shirt and shut her closet door and looked at her full-length mirror behind it. She didn't have time to study how perky her breasts still looked at thirty just a glance to remind herself as she quickly fastened her bra and buttoned up her short-sleeved striped uniform top tucking the tail ends into her skirt and smoothing out the creases.

  
She reached up under her skirt and pulled the shirt down making sure that everything was properly tucked into place. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her wet hair, the tangles loosening easily, brushing them straight. She grabbed a hairband off of her dresser and pulled her hair back wrapping it into a tight wet bun. It would dry throughout the day, she wasn't concerned about it. She brushed some bangs into her face and tucked them behind her ear. She saw the squareness of her jaw and the pull at a corner of her bottom lip. Did she have time to put on makeup? 

"ARRRGHH..." Time, as usual, was not her friend. She grabbed her small clutch and threw some lipstick in it, along with her tampon, wallet, and shades. Her bus pass was on a lanyard she wore around her neck. She grabbed it and a simple gold chain from a couple of hooks she had inserted into her bedroom wall, haphazardly throwing them around her neck. She put her foot into a blocky-heeled closed toed shoe and hopped on one foot putting her foot into the other one.

  
The work she did would have her feet aching by mid-afternoon, but the boss preferred them to tennis shoes when she was out on the floor. She didn't mind. She was the face of the organization. She brought the customers. She smiled ruefully and stepped in front of the mirror once again.

  
She picked up a small name plate that rested on the corner of the dresser. She affixed it in the area above her right breast and straightened it in the mirror. The name badge simply read, "Liz". She smiled at herself once more, grabbed her purse and her keys and ran to the front door. She forgot her coffee on the counter and thankfully both the coffee pot and radio were on timers or she didn't begin to know how many times her apartment complex would be burnt to the ground if they didn't. She was always on the tail end of late and today was no exception.

  
She locked her door and bolted down the stairs just barely making it to the stop in front of her apartment as the bus turned the corner and made its way lumbering up the street. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and slowed her breathing. "Whew....that was a close one," She said to stray cat that had come up to her and began rubbing around her ankles.

"Shoo, cat! I have no time for you today!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introductory chapter. Chance meetings in seclusion....or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views and comments already! I really like this fandom! Such lovely people I've seen leave comments on stories...I can't wait to get to know you!
> 
> I hope I can do the "voices" justice. I have never written these characters before but I LOVE The Blacklist and I feel very strongly about these characters. 
> 
> I appreciate the EMPspiration to keep going!

The diner was packed with its usual cast of characters. The ones that always showed up at seven in the morning for their customary breakfasts and familiar company. The Greasy Spoon was squeezed between two large buildings in the middle of the city, almost as an afterthought. Truthfully, it had been there before time began, changing hands and ownership more times than anyone could count. The current owners always kept the same name, banking on the fact that the reputation of the cozy diner preceded time itself.

  
Washington D.C. was an ever-changing city and you either changed with it or got left behind in the dust. The dust moved quickly and the city could swallow you whole if you allowed it to. To have something as old as The Greasy Spoon in the middle of it all, meant something. It meant something to the community and it meant something to the residents of the neighborhood. The menu never changed and neither did the clientele. The atmosphere and decor was the same as they had been back in the thirties when the original structure stood in the spot where the renovated version was now in place after a grease fire in the late nineties ruined the whole back section of the building.

  
The building zoning fat-cats and leasing agents descended upon the courthouse eager to get a piece of the land so that they could put up another cookie cutter building in its place. The public outcry to keep the diner as one of the remaining slices of Americana left in the concrete jungle, eventually outweighed the need to have another law office shoved in its spot. As a result, it was often used as the surrounding corporate offices' top choice for lunch hour dining. From time to time 'government goons' would stop by for their usual salads and water. Suits of all kinds were swinging the revolving doors and grabbing a sandwich or the 'special of the day' before heading back to whatever square office they emerged from.

  
The policies of the diner had not changed since its inception as well. It was one of, if not the only, public building in D.C. that still allowed smoking sections. The whole world for smokers seemed to forever be shrinking and this was a welcomed reprieve from the constant banning and segregation in lieu of the strict health codes the city imposed. Although it was way off in the back of the diner and very limited, it was more than appreciated. There was currently a halo of smoke circling a closely cropped head of hair in the last booth by the exit at the back of the building. A fedora rested at the edge of the worn formica topped table.

  
Elizabeth Keen pushed her way through the revolving door. Her hair had come loose from the bun and was now a pony-tail bobbing at the base of her neck. Her shirt-tail had come untucked from her short skirt and there was now a run in her stocking. She looked up a the clock above the cash register and noted that she was only about five minutes late this time.

  
Danielle looked up from the register and shook her head. Liz shared a grimace with her and sighed for about the fifth time that morning. She pushed the strand of hair that kept coming out of place, back against her head. "How much I got, Dani?" She said, knowing her friend would understand what she meant. She pushed past her and headed straight to the coffee pot on the front line. She felt the beginnings of a headache threatening her temple.

  
"Not much Liz...he's not having it today."

  
"Oh boy." Lizzie exhaled a breath.

  
"Yeah...you were supposed to set up this morning."

  
"He knows my situation. I'm not worried about him." She said with a faltering sense of confidence. She looked through the pick-up window to the kitchen to see where her boss Pete was, and if she had enough time to avoid him on her way to tidy up in the ladies room.

  
The pre-programed music was playing a boring instrumental version of " _Southern Cross_ " by Crosby, Stills and Nash as she snuck around the counter and moved toward the restroom. She brushed past the man sitting in the last booth and he did not even spare a glance in her direction. That was fine with Liz, she was not on the clock yet and didn't want to get side-tracked before she had a chance to be more presentable. She had seen him there more than once, but she always worked the counter and hardly ever the tables on the floor. She attributed it to being one of her "special treatments" for a job well done, or maybe she was just the boss' pet. She seldom had any patience to be "tossed out to the masses" on the diner floor. She usually wound up wearing most of what the customers were eating and the smell didn't get out of her hair for days.

  
In the ladies room she quickly tucked her shirt-tail back in and smoothed her skirt again. The length was modestly above the knee, and just tight enough to enhance her curves in the right places. She ditched the stockings showing off a pair of nice calves. It was too late to do anything about her hair, but she worked it back into the hairband and left it hanging loose. She took out her lipstick and applied a light coat and stood back for a quick glance. She was as ready as she would ever be to get this shift over with. She winked at her reflection and left the room.

  
She pushed the door open and bumped straight into Pete, the gruff overweight older man with a greasy white t-shirt that hadn't been truly a shade of any white for many months. An apron covered the messy shirt and was barely tied around his portly gut with a small knot in the back. He was friendly to all and the nicest man around but when he meant business, he meant it and he didn't care whose feelings were abused in the process. You didn't want to be on his bad side, but you had to really be a bad element to get there. Lizzie had almost thought of him as a surrogate father. She had known him for about 10 years, almost as long as she had been working at the diner.

  
He had been waiting on the outside, right in earshot of the closest booths in the back.

  
"Keen!" He said, his voice raising , working himself up at the sight of her.

  
"OH...uh...hey Pete....how's it going?" She tried to push past him. The Snoozak had changed to " _Amie"_ by Pure Prairie League and Lizzie had to bite her lip hard to try and not begin to hum to the tune.

  
"Don't 'Hey Pete' me, young lady! This is the third time this week you've drug yourself in here and now we are behind. Look at those people at the door."

  
"Where's Cheryl?" Lizzie said glancing sideways at the man sitting in the booth. It looked like he was trying hard not to listen in to the conversation. He ruffled the newspaper he had in his hands.

  
"Cheryl is off today and Bridget won't be in until 10:30. It's just you and Dani right now and you're in the bathroom singing karaoke again."

  
"I...was...not!" Liz said indigently. A short chuckle reached her ear from the booth beside her. A throat cleared and Lizzie shot her eyes in that direction.

  
"You got the floor today, Keen."

  
"AWWW Pete, no!" Lizzie complained.

  
"That's the price you gotta pay, Liz," Pete said unsympathetically. "Now get your apron and your book and get busy...that's a crowd forming," he said jerking his thumb back to the room. He turned and shouldered his way back to the kitchen. There was only one other cook and busboy in this early in the morning, so things were tight.

  
"Excuse me, Miss." A gravelly voice spoke softly next to her.

  
"I'm sorry...I....would you excuse me for a minute...?" Lizzie said putting up a finger and huffing off in the direction of the kitchen. Her apron was there and her order pad. There went any notion of that nice day she was envisioning earlier. Dani rolled her eyes in sympathy at her and went back to cashing out another early morning riser.


	3. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get into it! Who is this mystery man and how will Lizzie's life be turned upside down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the GREAT comments and support and the Kudos!! ARRGGHH I'm just so excited to get this story moving!
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Come Together, The Beatles
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...No Blacklist, No Beatles, No Body....

  
_Here come old flat top_  
_He_ come _groovin' up slowly_  
_He got_ joo joo _eyeballs_  
_He one holy_ rollers  
_He got hair down to his knee_  
_Got to be a joker_  
_He just_ do _what_ he _please_

  
8:20 a.m.

  
He tapped the ash from his cigarette against the plastic ashtray that had been blackened by overuse for years(?). It was one of the many delightful charms that he found amusing when he came to eat at this diner. Always one for loyalty, when he found something to assign his to, he didn't sway from it no matter if there was an unpleasantry or three. The walls in the back of the diner had taken on an unhealthy shade of yellow from the smoke that had embedded itself into the wallpaper. There was a dingy smell that permanently lingered masked only by the smell of food and a Hawaiian air spray. If he hadn't the strong constitution he had often prided on he would have gagged. But he didn't feel that way. It was a weird sort of comfort.

  
He loved the food here. He had eaten in many fine restaurants and enjoyed a vast variety of elegant cuisines, but nothing beat the down-home feel of a traditional 'Mom and Pop' diner, especially an authentic one. To find a real one was a rarity. He scrunched his nose up thinking about all the other "chains" that claimed to be "down home" cooking but were just a sad representation of the actual. He drained his cup of coffee and stared back down the aisle.

  
It had been over an hour since he last saw her in the vicinity of where he was sitting. He tapped his fingers on the table. He wasn't annoyed at the fact she hadn't come to attend to him, quite the contrary, he was enjoying the show. For the past hour, he had sat there calmly watching the scene before him. He watched as she bounced from table to table, handling everything like a true professional. She balanced a coffee pot in one hand and a tray in the other. He smiled as she expertly poured a cup while looking behind her at another table and switched hands and laid a person's food out for them. He took note and was amazed at how well the pencil she had wedged between her ponytail holder and head stayed in place as she flittered around the room. She whipped it out like a swordsman as she scribbled down orders and shoved it back into place. He shook his head and smiled a toothy grin. He was most impressed at how cheerful she had become.

  
As he watched her, a different attitude seemed to come over her. She smiled and laughed with the customers. She ruffled little kids' heads as they sat flinging food off of their plates and took it in stride when bits of it landed in her hair. She cooed at the babies and he saw the real joy light up in her eyes as she talked to them. In the same instant, she would turn around and bark orders in a commanding, authoritative voice to the kitchen. Her voice carried over the din in the room and he found himself focusing on picking hers out, anticipating what she would say next.

  
"CHARLIE GET ME A WAGON WHEEL, EASY ON THE MUD!!"

  
He chuckled and shook his head again. He had to talk to her soon. He had been coming quite regularly for the past week but had never formerly spoken to her. She had been behind the counter for the most part, but when she came in he often stopped the work he was doing or the article he was reading and just simply watch her. He always liked to study and observe people before actually making connections with them. That was just who he was. He wanted to "figure them out" well before they returned the favor. He hadn't quite pegged this one down yet and he now desperately desired for more interaction between them.

She looked up then, brushing her hands across her apron and locked eyes with him. He smiled slightly the corner of this mouth a mere twitch and she dropped her mouth open in shock. She rushed to the back of the diner, smoothing a few strands of hair back into place, wiping something off of her face and grimacing. She swiftly brought down her pencil and pulled out her pad.

  
"Oh my god, I am SO sorry..." She said coming close to him. His eyes flickered briefly to her chest, one opened button, and her name tag slightly askew. It was the simplest things that charmed him. What most would find ordinary, he used to deftly define a person's character. He would never call it sloppy, he would call it....distracted. He looked to her eyes. She was hesitant waiting for the complaints to begin as to why she hadn't come by sooner. The professional veneer had dropped over her features and he could see her begin to steel herself against a verbal attack.

  
"That's quite alright...Miss...uhm...Liz?" Studying her name tag and pretending he had never heard her name spoken countless times in the past week. "Is that short for, Elizabeth?"

  
She rolled her eyes at him incredulously and scratched her head. "Uh...yeah? What would it be short for?" She smirked. "Now what can I get you....?" She said casting glances back behind her. The tables were somewhat clearing, and her backup was due to arrive shortly.

  
"It's customary to give all of your attention to your current customer, is it not?" He said his face becoming solemn and his eyes placidly staring at her, waiting for her to meet them again. She did and his mouth jumped back into a smile with ease. "There...that's not so hard is it?"

  
"What do you want?" Lizzie said becoming impatient and she didn't know why. Something unnerved her about him almost instantly, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he just made her feel awkward. She took him in at that moment.

  
He was older than she by about at least 20 years she was guestimating. He didn't look Government. He didn't look Legal. To her, he actually looked like a throwback, maybe even a ghost of the time gone by in the diner. He may have been older but he was not "old" His eyes looked tired like he had seen a lot of sleepless nights, but there was still some youth and mirth dancing within them. He wore a suit and it was of impeccable taste. His jacket was off and he was in short-sleeves and a vest with a tie that was loosened around his neck. She could only imagine what important meeting he had to attend on a Saturday being as "done up" as he was. What threw her was the fedora resting on the table beside his hand that wore an expensive looking watch and pinky ring. Who wore fedoras anymore? Or hats for that matter, except for the elderly that frequented the diner. He was far too young for that. But it was a unique style and she smirked inwardly thinking that he could be the only one to be able to pull it off. He didn't look half bad at that.

But he was in the back in the shadows the sunlight coming through the blinds was the only thing affording a good look at this mystery man. A pair of shades were carelessly tossed by the napkin container and his wallet was out on the table as well. Everything he owned, Liz thought, looked too expensive to even show up in this place let alone sit here for over an hour.

"What I want....Is some of that delicious pecan pie. I've had it three days straight and I just can't seem to get enough of it." He said, grinning as if he had never had a piece of pie before in his life. "I simply must get the recipe for it sometime or at least a direct line to the cook." His eyes lit up and sparkled.

Lizzie looked at him sideways. "You mean you waiting around for almost two hours now to get a slice of pie?" She'd seen at least twenty people come in and out in the span of the hour eat their food quickly and leave. It was like a fast-food joint and that's how she treated everyone she came into contact with while she worked there. She hardly saw the same person twice. Sure there were regulars, but they were in the retirement stage. They had time to hang around and talk about days gone by. They had their own little groups though and seldom allowed any new-comers to breach their fortress. He didn't seem to be trying to do that either.

"You know that's the trouble with life today..." He said musing. "No one wants to take the time anymore...to just, enjoy. I see everyone hurrying around and angry and impatient and that's what has happened living in this modern society. Give me the comforts of a good cigar, a nice crossword puzzle and a slice of pecan pie and I'm as happy as a clam."

Lizzie couldn't help but take a deep breath and consider his words. It had been a long time since she had been able to relax or unwind at all. Her life was ritual and routine with no room in between. Even now tables were calling her name and grumbling had begun behind her. She needed to wrap this up.

"So a slice of pie it is. Can I get you anything else?"

"Liz....you got customers waiting!!" A shout from the kitchen.

"That Pete...he's rather ornery isn't he?"

"How do you know him?" Lizzie said taken aback. She still didn't recognize who this man might be. Were they being audited?

"I know all of you fairly well by now. That's Danielle or Dani at the register, wife of John with two adorable cherub children ages three and five. Pete is the owner...lovely man. I've said a few things to him in passing...mostly that I'd like to buy this place someday. I don't know why he looks at me so oddly when I mention that," he shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek.  "Cheryl, the nice elderly woman who has spent more than a few hours back here reminiscing with me about her husband and what this place was like in the '40s and Bridget....well....I don't want to say much about her...but she did slip me her number one night. I was hoping she'd be in by now. And if you had taken the time to look up over the counter you might have seen me more than once this week. Now that's not blaming you or anything, you are a very busy girl." He lit up another cigarette and inhaled and blew the smoke away from her.

She didn't like the fact that someone had been watching her for quite some time and she wasn't aware of it.  Lizzie looked at the man again and he smiled ever-so-innocently at her.

She couldn't help but ask, "So what do you know about me?"

"You, my dear...you are most entertaining. I really come just to watch the excitement you bring to this place every day. I watch how you interact and it's quite charming. You seem to have an 'other worldly' point of view like you'd like to make it better if you could only wave a magic wand over everything. You're competent and you're energetic. I like that."

"Excuse me for asking....but...who are you?"

He was about to answer when the door to the diner suddenly slammed open and a sound that sounded to Lizzie like firecrackers going off all at once, but louder, issued from the front of the building. Screams immediately filled the air and she had just enough time to look and see four heavily armed to the teeth people push their way in, automatic machine guns menacingly waving around in the air.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait..." He said easing out of the booth. He grabbed Lizzie's wrist gently and moved her behind him. He walked calmly closer to the counter keeping a watchdog eye close on the men at the door.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR, RIGHT NOW!!" The man in front said. Liz peeked around from behind her human shield and saw that the man who was speaking appeared to be bleeding from a wound in his leg. She shivered. She wasn't a fan of blood. She had noticed how tense the man was in front of her. She could see his skin beginning to turn red on the back of his neck and his hand had not released her wrist but tightened slightly.

"WHERE IS RAYMOND REDDINGTON??!!"

  
_He say I know you, you know me_  
_One thing I can tell you is_  
_You got to be free_  
_Come together, right now_  
_Over me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have only just met and now they are thrown together in a very sticky situation...How will they escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is getting action-packed for everyone. I'm excited! Many THANKS for the comments and kudos! Let me know what you think below!!

10:00 a.m.

 

 _"Shit..."_ Red said as he kept his head down, not making eye contact with the men who had started scanning the room.  
Lizzie heard his soft exclamation and came closer to his back. She whispered in his ear. _“It’s you…isn't_ _it?_ ”

  
Red rubbed his finger along her thumb but did not release his hold of her hand. He looked around the diner. He was looking at the families trying to notate the ones with children still present.

  
There were only two tables that had babies younger than three and they were crying hysterically. One of the armed men waved his gun in the direction of the table. “Shut them up right now…” He said only making matters worse. The parents tried to put their hands over their children’s mouths to no avail.

  
He looked back at the men at the door. They were no one he recognized. He never dealt directly with the muscle he was the "behind the scenes" man. This whole thing was one big cluster-fuck. He didn't know how they knew where he would be. They were supposed to do the job and report back to the orchestrator of the "master plan". He was not a part of that. He only put the pieces into place. He got paid large sums of money and his reputation spoke for itself. He was well sought after in his certain circles. However, he was to remain unknown to the enforcers who carried out the mission. Something had clearly gone wrong.

  
"If Raymond Reddington does NOT show his face in about FIVE seconds, there WILL be hell to pay here today." The tall, thin black man in the front of the room was saying. He seemed to be the one in charge of the rest. He had a smug sense of satisfaction about him, an air of cocky confidence. He had total disregard for the wound in his leg, but as he walked a grimace would twitch across his face indicating the urgency of the situation. The blood had begun to pool on the floor where he stood and would trail behind him as he walked around the room. His flunkies had flanked either side of the diner looking into the patrons' faces. They were menacing and people were trembling in their booths and at the counter.

  
"Why don't you say something?" Liz whispered. She took her hand from his but stayed close. He felt her warmth against his back and in any other context, he may have found it pleasant. She was shaking like a leaf and trying her best to remain calm.

  
"Elizabeth...I'm going to need you to do something for me in a moment that may take you out of your comfort zone," Red said, calmly speaking out of the side of his mouth. He was still trying to not draw attention to himself.

  
"What could I possibly do? I'm trying to find a way to get outta here. I don't need this today...this is crazy!"

  
He was about to speak again when one of the thugs approached them. A wall came over his face and he looked back at the oversized gorilla, daring him to say something. He stood in front of him for a moment and saw Lizzie and leered at her. "Well hey there, sweet thang..." He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

  
"Leave her alone..." Red said deathly low. He left no room for argument.

  
"Or what...?" The thug pushed his luck.  He trailed his hand to her neck and gripped it, pulling her close.  Lizzie flinched and Red grabbed his hand, yanking it away from her neck and placed himself directly in front of her stating in no uncertain terms he'd have to get through him first. 

  
"Hey, Chris....get back over here!" Chris was still staring Red down. He stood a few inches taller than Red but Red did not betray any feelings of fear and smirked at the man. "Your mama wants you."

  
Chris was about to grab Reddington up by his lapels when the leader approached him. "I thought we weren't using names!" Chris exclaimed stepping away from Reddington waving his gun to the room.

  
"Well they've already seen us so it doesn't make any sense to remain strangers." He turned to the pair at the counter. "I....am Matias Solomon...and who might you be?"

  
Red set his mouth in a hard line and refused to speak. He feigned submission and looked to the floor, but Lizzie stared at him. She wanted to remember his face so she could tell the cops when they came to rescue them all.

  
"Cat got your tongue, hey?" He said with a huff. "Well I think I have a clue, but I'm not going to jump my gun...we don't need any unnecessary casualties, if it can be helped. However, if Raymond Reddington does not come forward, we will take matters into our own hands."

  
He turned to face the room. "I know Reddington is in this diner. He needs to come forward now or I will start shooting innocents. Is that understood!?" His voice rose. He winced again at the pain in his leg.

  
"Hey...boss...maybe you should sit down...you need something on that leg," Chris said at the growing splotch of crimson on his pants.

  
"My leg is the result of that bastard setting us up....I won't sit until he's in front of me, on his knees taking that bullet out with his teeth," Solomon sneered. "Benny," He called to the other muscle that was on the opposite side of the room looking into people's faces and trying to make an "educated guess" who Raymond Reddington might be. He had never seen the target before and was even more clueless than his brain-dead compadre.

He usually left the thinking to Solomon at any rate. He was just there because he was not another pretty face. He was only mildly proficient with his gun....just point and shoot...that was his motto. The job they were assigned, failed, and he couldn't help but think some of it was his doing as well. He wasn't guarding the door the way he should have when it all went down and Solomon took a bullet because of it. Why he wasn't dead yet was still a mystery to him, but as long as the focus was directed elsewhere, he wasn't going to stress over it.

  
"Right away, boss...." He lumbered over to Solomon who had his elbow propped against the counter. He was leaning on his good leg trying to get the pressure off of his wound. He was looking at Dani and smiling flirtatiously. "You've seen Red in here quite a bit, haven't you, young lady?"  
Dani cowered by the cash register. She was crying and holding her fist up to her mouth. She shook her head and began whimpering when Solomon brandished his weapon closer to her face.

  
"Do something..." Lizzie mouthed close to his ear again. She put a hand on the back of Red's shoulder. She didn't want anything to happen to her friend. Red tensed at her touch.

  
Solomon suddenly snapped to attention. "Ok...I've had enough...this is how we're going to play this game....if Reddington won't come to me, we'll go to him." He looked around at all the men in the room. There were about fifteen males in the rooms of average age and different races. "I want all the men in this room to bring me their wallets. I want your IDs... Now don't all rush up here at once...." He said sarcastically and glared menacingly at the room.

  
Chris and Ben stood on either side of Solomon and started waving people over so that they could drop their wallets off with them. The men in the room began tentatively edging toward the counter and handing over their wallets or IDs. Red glanced back at the table where he was sitting, remembering he had left his wallet there. He was cursing like a sailor in his mind....the jig was about to be up in a minute. He didn't have much of a plan in place, but whatever he did, he needed to act soon.

  
"Where's your wallet, man...?" Chris said getting into Red's face once again.

  
"If you'll excuse me...I left it back over at my booth....won't be but a minute." Red backed away tugging Liz with him. They watched him go back to his booth, and then turned their attention back to the room and began examining IDs.

"What are you doing?!" Lizzie said incredulously her voice frantic.

  
"I'm getting my wallet..." Red replied.

  
"I mean...what's going on here...what's this all about? Why do they want you??" The questions came rapid fire. Red ignored her and retrieved his wallet from the table.

  
"Listen to me, Elizabeth...we don't have much time. You need to help me with this. I will explain things to you later..." Red spoke his voice soft and compelling. Lizzie focused on what he was saying. She couldn't allow a real panic to set in, but she honestly didn't know what kind of help she could offer him.

  
"I have a gun..." He began.

  
"YOU have a GUN?...she started loud than hushed as he put his hand on her arm. His eyes bore into hers willing her to stay quiet.

"I have a gun...," he started again. "It's tucked behind me in my pants. When we get back over there...I need you to remove it quickly and hold it on the one in front. The other two won't do anything if they know their leader is in danger. Do you think you can be brave and do this? You need to help save these lives in here. Your friends...your customers....I can't draw any attention or they will have us all on the floor in a heartbeat."

  
"No!!" She said looking at him like he came from another planet. "Why me?? I can't do this! I've never held a gun in my life!"

  
"HEY...YOU TWO....Get back over here now...." Solomon said turning his attention back to the pair. They had been gone long enough. He waved the gun again, motioning them closer.

  
"Elizabeth..." Red said low her name resonating between them. There was a slight plea to his tone.

  
They approached the group.

  
"Give me that..." Chris said to Red, grabbing at his wallet and shoving Red back. He tossed the wallet to Solomon and trained his gun on Red and Liz. Lizzie felt her way down Red's back inconspicuously. She felt something hard pressed against his lower back and belt. She swallowed. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't. She wasn't this brave woman he was making her out to be. She wanted to be the victim. Let someone come to her rescue. She thought to all the people in the diner. She thought about Pete and glanced toward the kitchen window. He was there, staring back at her. He nodded in her direction, indicating that he saw what she was doing and was encouraging her.

  
Just as Solomon flipped open the wallet and read the name on the ID, he looked up in recognition and at the quick flurry of movement. Liz had stopped her quest for the gun in his back and whipped the pencil that had been holding her hair in place and with her other hand she had grabbed Red from behind, arm across his chest pulling him close to her. She jabbed the pointed end of the pencil deep into his neck, causing him to grunt in pain and cry out. Her hair cascaded over his face and he breathed her in. Blood was seeping slowly out of his neck over her fingers. She fought back a wave of revulsion.

  
"I have your man here!" She said with as much force in her voice as she could muster. Red stayed still pressed against her his hand clutching at the pencil in his neck, covering her hand. His neck was pulsing, throbbing, pushing out blood with each beat of his heart that was racing now. Her hair was becoming steeped in it.

"Well...well Girlie..." Solomon said amused. "You do have a lot of spunk in you, don't ya?"

  
"You don't know me..." Liz said looking him directly in his eyes again. She was challenging him to start something.

  
"Hand him over and we'll be on our way...and this will all be like a bad memory," Solomon said putting his gun down and holding his hands up.

  
"I can't do that," Liz said struggling to keep her balance and maintain her hold on Red. He was starting to see dots dancing in front of his eyes. He didn't know their next moves but it was a real bad risk to put this kind of trust in a stranger, as he was painfully realizing.

"This man needs a doctor...now! I can't let him go, and I don't care what you need him for. But it must be important or you wouldn't be here. And if you need him to live so that you can kill him later, I suggest you get him a doctor...right NOW!"

Solomon glared at her, mulling things over. She had put him in a tough spot. He needed to keep Red alive to bring him to his boss, the one that was truly screwed over in all of this. A dead Reddington was not what was in the plans, at least not at this time. He sighed. He knew he didn't have much time. He wasn't sure where that pencil hit in Reddington's neck but he knew the woman was no biology major, it could be fatal.

  
"I'm not going to last much longer here, Matias..." Red croaked.

  
"Jack..." He motioned to the thug that had remained by the door as look-out. A wiry, nervous man moved away from his post at the window backing over to the group. He didn't feel safe with his eyes off the street. "Jack...escort these two to the car and make sure they get to the clinic. Don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. We don't need the whole city breathing down our necks. He approached Red then and began to pat him down. He came across the gun at his back and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "She should have used this when she had a chance." He pulled the gun out and put it on the counter top. He gave Lizzie a perfunctory pat-down as well and removed her wallet from her apron pocket along with her house keys. "I'll just keep these for safe keeping.....Elizabeth...Keen," He said studying her identification. "I'll meet you after you get patched up, Reddington. We have much to discuss."

  
Raymond Reddington did not say another word as Jack grabbed his elbow and with Lizzie in tow, eased them both to the back of the diner to leave out of the back exit.


	5. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daring escape...and am I mistaken or did he just feel her up?
> 
> Chapter Song: Renegade by Styx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the GREAT comments and kudos! I'm eager to see where this will lead us! Thank you for following along with me!

_The jig is up, the news is out_  
_They've finally found me_  
_The renegade who had it made_  
_Retrieved for a bounty_

 _Never more to go astray_  
_This will be the end today_  
_Of the wanted man_

10:30 a.m.

  
The back door opened into bright,blinding sunlight. The trio squinted and Jack put a hand to his eyes trying to block the light so he could see where the getaway car was. Red and Liz were right behind him, Red's eyes quickly scanning the area. Liz kept her hand up to Red's neck. The blood had begun to stain the collar of Red's shirt crimson.

  
"Wait..Lizzie." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

  
Lizzie blinked at the use of her nickname. She guessed it didn't take much but a pencil in the neck to bring two people to this much familiarity.

  
She pressed herself closer to him walking directly behind him as he followed Jack. Jack was trying to remain inconspicuous as he held his gun low. He did not have an assault rifle, just a regular pistol, but he didn't want people getting into a panic and then there would be more drama to deal with. He was always known as the worrier of the group. Everything had to have a contingency. Everything needed to have a backup plan. When things went wrong, as in this case, Jack would begin to twitch and panic. Things were incredibly wrong right now. He should have been on a private jet far away from here. Settling up with the rest of the group and moving on. Now he was on hostage detail. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't know when things would become too volatile.

  
"Did I hurt you?" Liz said as low as she could make her voice.

  
"I've had worse..." Red replied touching the area where the cut was, briefly. He was so very proud of her and he barely even knew her. Not many people could play off these kinds of acting skills and he wanted to ask her if she did improv at some point. "How did you know fingernail scratches could bring up so much blood?"

  
"I've been on the giving end of a scratch or two in my day, she snorted. "Small cuts produce a ton of blood."

  
"Just keep the pencil in place a little longer till I find an opportunity for us to escape," Red said keeping an eye on the nervous man in front of him. This should be easy since the man was more than distracted at the moment.

  
The car he was looking for was about 10 yards away from the diner. He could see it parked against the curb. It was a beat up old Chevy Nova that had seen better days. He looked back at the two, making sure that they were close enough behind him not to take off. They had been whispering but cut it short when he looked back.

  
"Hey...shut up. Don't even THINK about getting smart...understand?" Jack put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

  
Jack opened the back door and grabbed Red by the arm.

  
"Careful..." Red warned and pulled Lizzie with him keeping her hand close to his neck.

  
"I don't care, you son of a bitch, get in the fucking car," Jack said. There were a few people milling on the sidewalk. Even with the commotion of busting in the diner earlier, it seemed that people were oblivious to danger. He probably could have put a bullet in both of them right there on the street. He didn't know the importance of the man they had been looking for. But that would mean that he could be the next with a bullet in his head. He sighed and crossed over to the driver's side.

  
"Lizzie...I need to give you something." Red said digging in his vest pocket with his free hand. He had a chain attached to a button on the inside of his vest and attached to the chain was a key. Lizzie looked back at him, frowning.

"Now hold on..." she protested.

  
Before she could say anything more, Red had removed the key and with an apologetic look, unceremoniously shoved his hand inside of her shirt.  
"WHOA...what are you...??" Lizzie said squirming, trying to bat his hand away.

  
She felt him expertly slide the key under the underside of her breast inside of her bra. He looked up at her with almost a sheepish grin as he felt her soft skin there. "I'm sorry..." He said lingering half a second before removing his hand quickly. There was just the tiniest hint of a twinkle in his eye.

  
Jack had opened the door and was in the car starting the engine up. The car sputtered and rumbled to life. A crackling hissing noise came from Jack's pocket.

"Come in..." He spoke out loud seemingly to no one.

  
"Negative. En route. Over." Jack eased out into traffic. When he was paying attention to the road, Red put a hand on Lizzie's knee indicating that she could take her hand away from his neck. Lizzie finally eased her hands away from Red's neck, watching his face. She had no idea what they were going to do and she was so very afraid at that moment. It wasn't every day one was abducted and carted away. She didn't know if she was going to make it away from this day alive.

  
She didn't know what was going on with any of this. Nothing ever had happened in her monotonous life and she preferred it. Her nerves were on edge. She looked at the wound on Reddington's neck . It was a cut, certainly, but nothing a grown man couldn't shake off. She had practiced a lot at a few magic tricks which was a hobby of hers. She knew how to do a few card tricks and some slight of hand. It wasn't too hard to pretend a move like the one she did back there in the diner. He just needed a band-aid and he would be right as rain. She gave herself a mental shake. Why did she care? She just wanted away from this whole business as soon as possible. She told herself if she could just get away and get back to her house she could call the police...hell, go straight to the department...do something.

  
Reddington's eyes narrowed and he began to slowly loosen his tie. He kept his eye on the man's head in the rear-view mirror. He noted that Jack was trying to concentrate on moving through the traffic that had steadily grown since dawn. He beeped his horn a time or two, cutting some people off. "COME ON...ASSHOLES!!" He said yelling at someone who had almost clipped him. Red was surprised at just how oblivious Jack was to his charges. He wondered who had hired the men for this job. No wonder it had fucked up as much as it did. He needed to get the situation under control as soon as possible and maybe he could salvage the delivery so that there would be something left of his reputation when this was all over. He noticed in the diner that Matias did not have the package with him. Hopefully, it would still be in the drop site where he had left it the day before. First, though, he needed to take care of the loose ends.

  
He began to slide his tie from around his neck, still keeping his eye on Jack. His eyes took on a deathly glint as he steeled himself. Lizzie watched him remove his tie and wrap the ends around both of his hands. She started to tremble beside him. ' _He wasn't_...'

  
He looked at her for a split second and nodded in Jack's direction. Liz knew how to read people it was a part of her job as a server and another one of her talents. She didn't so much know what he wanted, as felt it. He needed to distract Jack. She just trusted her instincts and hoped that this was what would let them escape.

  
"Hey....I think you missed your turn back there...." She spoke up leaning a little forward over the seat trying to point him to where he needed to turn.

  
"I KNOW where I'm going, bitch..." Jack shouted back at her. "If you say anything else I will put you on the ground!" He finally looked into the rear-view mirror and it dawned on him that she had been using both of her hands and they were no longer trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of Reddington's neck. By then it was too late.

  
Red looped his tie around Jack's neck from behind and pulled with all of his strength. "Don't...call her a bitch!" He said deathly calm, close to his ear as the car began to swerve on the road. Jack's hands began to flail wildly as he clawed at the tie around his neck, trying to dig his hands into Red's face anything to release the hold on his neck. Red's face was unreadable, blank and violent flashes of light, lighting up his eyes. Lizzie was taken aback. For the first time, she began to fear this stranger. She didn't know what he was capable of before.

  
"Oh my God!!! What are you doing?!" Lizzie screamed beside him. "We're going to crash!!" She scrambled across the seat trying to grab a hold of the wheel as the car pitched wildly into the middle of an intersection. Jack's foot was locked on the accelerator and they sped up through the streets. Liz did not know how she was avoiding hitting the cars in the way. People beeped and swerved to avoid them. But inevitably the ride came to an end when the car slammed behind a large delivery truck that was stopped at a light.

  
\-----------

  
Lizzie stumbled out of the car and fell to the ground. She was disoriented and she put her hand up to her head and felt something wet and sticky. She looked back into the car and saw Jack slumped over the steering wheel. He was not moving. Smoke was coming out from under the hood of the car and it was smashed up pretty good against the back of the truck in front of it. She stood up shakily and walked back to look into the back seat.

Reddington was shaking the fog away from his head. He had almost blacked out on impact with the back seat. He dropped the tie he was still holding in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He pushed at Jack's limp arm hanging low in the seat. He was out. He didn't know if the sudden jolt, killed the man but he was not too put out if he did. He grunted and moved his hand around to the front of Jack's body, feeling around for his gun. He would need a weapon if he was going to be exposed on the street. He found it and checked the clip before tucking it away in his pants. He also felt in his front shirt pocket for the communication device he knew would be there.  It would be most beneficial to be able to know their every move and where they would be at all times.  His head was beginning to throb. He needed to get away from the car and get himself and Lizzie away from the area. They would be coming for them both soon.

  
He opened the door and got out, looking up to the truck that they had crashed into and saw the driver hopping down from his seat and approaching. He looked to where Lizzie should have been standing. She was not there. He looked up and down the street and there was no sign of her. He sighed in frustration. This was not good. He needed to find her fast. It would be much better for them both if they did not split up because now he could not protect her from the inevitable hunt for her. They knew who she was, and she was innocent of everything that he was involved with. He didn't intend to drag her into any of this but now she was a part of it. He now had an obligation to keep her safe. He didn't think he minded much. But now this was a setback he could not afford.

  
The truck driver had come over to him. "Are you ok?" He said concerned. Red ignored him and walked off in the direction he thought Lizzie might have taken. It was going to be a long day.

  
_Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head_  
_Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead_  
_Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone_  
_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has found her....or has he? 
> 
> "...as bad as you think I am. As far as you think I'm willing to go to protect that which I hold most dear, you can't possibly fathom how deep that well of mine truly goes." Raymond Reddington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get these characters down the street! So much is waiting for these guys :) Thanks for the comments and kudos! Let me know what you think so far!!!

11:45 am

  
Lizzie turned the corner quickly. She had found a tissue in her apron and held it up to her head. She staunched the flow of blood that had stained her face. It hurt, but it wasn't so bad. She had a bump on her head that would need some ice eventually, maybe a trip to the hospital. But that wasn't a top priority at the moment. She had to get away. She needed to go home. She needed to put some distance between herself and that crazy man she found herself inexplicably drawn to and tied up with. This all felt like some bad cop show to her and she had never thought she'd be the guest star. She looked behind her. It didn't appear that he was following her. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

  
She felt her apron and then realized that she had left her wallet and money back at the diner. That was another situation that she needed to find a remedy for immediately. How could she leave that place with those criminals taking over and no one coming to their rescue. She needed to find a phone and fast. She had left hers back at the diner as well. She was pretty much stranded in this jungle of a city at least ten miles from her home without a dime or direction.

  
Reddington felt just a slight twinge of panic as he began to search the streets. The girl had disappeared so suddenly, he thought she may have been in the business of escape. He needed to find her quickly and retrieve the key he placed on her. He only put it there in the assumption that they would stick together and that he would be the one searched if it came down to it. He needed to keep the key in his sights at all time as it was needed to put the remaining pieces of the puzzle in place. And now it was gone. He turned the same corner that Lizzie had about two minutes earlier and thought he caught the swish of her skirt disappearing around another corner. He wasn't far behind her. He fumbled a bit with the communication device that he picked up from Jack. He put the earpiece into his ear and listened.

  
He realized he did not have his wallet with him as well. He could get anywhere with the kind of money he had and now he was in the same predicament that Lizzie was. He had nothing but a gun and a high-tech walkie-talkie....and his charm. He could use that anywhere to get exactly what he wanted. He needed to find a way to get back to his hotel and regroup. That was about five blocks away and he could walk there but he also knew as soon as the group knew he had escaped they would swarm his place first. He only hoped Elizabeth wasn't trying to go to her home. They would be there too and it would be a really bad situation.

  
"Jack...report..." a tinny voice could be heard in the earpiece. It sounded like one of the other thugs and not Matias. Red frowned. He didn't need them tipped off this soon. He wanted to get to a phone so that he could call some friends he knew in the FBI. They could be there in less than five minutes and put them all away and they would be none the wiser to Reddington. Red had been working both sides of the coin for years. He just needed to keep a low profile between the both. This business today had put a wrench in his works. That was unfortunate for his business partners. They knew the rules and they knew what would happen if they had to make him physically involved. And now he was out here wandering the streets of D.C., bleeding and smelling just awful. The only person that could make him feel better had vanished and he just wanted to get back what would make him the happiest.

  
"Jack...come in!" The voice said again, more urgent.

  
"I'm afraid, Jack can't come to the phone right now..." Reddington said into the mouthpiece with more than a hint of sarcasm. "He's a bit tied up at the moment."

  
"Who is this? Hey...you son of a bitch! How did you...." The voice cut off abruptly.

  
"Reddington..." A curious and smooth voice interjected.

  
"The one and only."

  
"You wouldn't be willing to tell us your whereabouts, would you? Make it an even playing field?"

  
"Now why would I do that...Matias?"

  
"Because if you don't, there could be more casualties than just your own." A gunshot could be heard in the earpiece and a lot of screaming.

Red sighed in exasperation. "Matias...why would you want to involve more deaths to add to that ever-growing rap sheet of yours...why don't you leave them out of it and go for the thrill of the chase. I have something you want. And I have just the slightest head start. I'm sure with your tracking skills you could find me in no time. There's no need for your brand of terror to be unleashed any further."

  
"Stop stalling for time, Reddington. I know you have no wallet or no identification, you're just an average citizen out there right now. You don't like that feeling, do you? To be one of them. To have to find your way just like they do. Why not come back here and we can settle this. If not, a person will die every half hour until you show back up at the diner. Now you couldn't have gotten very far....so for their sake I know YOU will not be responsible for any more loss of life. Am I making myself clear?"

  
"Have it your way, Matias," Red said, gritting his teeth. "You can send your men out to my location. I'm at the corner of Capital and First." And with that, he cut the connection. He hurried away in immediate search of someone with a cellphone. Who would come and assist a man covered in blood and talking erratically? He didn't have a clue.

  
Lizzie made her way through the streets. Her legs were beginning to shake. It could have been the shock wearing off of everything she had been through. She needed to stop and collect her thoughts. She kept checking behind her as if she knew she was being followed. She wouldn't know what to do if he caught her right now. The fight or flight syndrome was making her anxious and nervous. True, although he was a stranger, he hadn't done anything to her and she did kind of think that he could be the only one that could get them out of the mess they were in. But she was afraid of what was already happening to them both. She didn't want anything to do with guns or killing random assholes that had taken them hostage. She also didn't want said stranger shoving things in her bra like he owned her and familiarly encroached upon her privacy. She blushed and thought back to his hands as they were not rough at all but gentle as he slid what he wanted to hide under her breast and slowly removed his hand. It had been a long time since anyone had had the privilege. She wanted to know what it was. But to find out she needed to stop somewhere.

  
There was a bistro at the end of the block. She needed to rest her feet and clear her head. It was aching. Maybe someone there would give her a glass of water. She approached the bistro and sat at one of the tables that adorned the sidewalk. It was a lovely little restaurant with green ivy growing along the sides and customers milling around with tiny cups of cappuccino and espresso, tearing off bits of baguette and talking close with one another. Elizabeth looked at them with longing for a moment. She knew she was lonely lately. She wished she were like one of these happy couples without a care in the world, gazing into someone's eyes as they whispered _'I love you...'_ back to her. Reddington's face flashed briefly in front of her and she shook her head. _'Where did that come from?_ ' She thought. She barely knew the man. But in their brief moments of danger, she felt compelled to be closer to him. So why did she run? That was the question of the day.

  
She felt around in her bra and pulled out something small and round shaped. It was a key, as she had thought she had seen him slide in. She studied it for a moment. She looked around to make sure that no one had seen her remove it. It appeared to be extremely important to Reddington at the time. Even though she had run away from him, she felt compelled to keep this key safe from anyone who may have been looking for it. What did it belong to? What would be found if she was actually to find the location where the key fit? Should she do the right thing and just turn it into the police? That would be the Lizzie thing to do. Her life seemed to have changed in a matter of a few hours. She already felt different. It wouldn't hurt her to at least try and find out what all the fuss was about. She looked at the face of the key. _Washington Transit 1435_. That meant one thing to her. The subway. Maybe this was a key to one of the lockers in the subway.

 

  
Red walked up the street a ways until he came across a bistro. He immediately thought that this was a charming little hideaway that under other circumstances he might want to enjoy the atmosphere. It was very high taste and high class. He smiled and knew that he could charm his way into a phone call or two and perhaps a cup of cappuccino while he waited for his FBI special task force agents to arrive. He was calm and collected, even though he had a million thoughts going through his head. He knew he had to remain calm or he wouldn't be able to sort out his next steps. He approached the bistro and entered from a side door. He looked at the pretty girl behind the counter and was already starting to make comparisons in his mind to the beautiful girl that was by his side not less than half an hour before. He wanted to get to know Elizabeth more after all was said and done. That was if she could ever get past what was going on between them now. Her life in danger, at his expense. He wanted to protect her even more so now, if at least to explain how she had become a key part of his plan in all of this. He didn't want to say he was using her. But for now, he did need her.

  
He talked to the woman, asking if it would be ok to use the house phone and that he had been in a bad car accident and he felt like he was having a concussion. She was immediately sympathetic and when he pouted his lip, she melted. She ushered him to a seat overlooking a large glass windowed french styled door that gave a beautiful view of the outside terrace. He thanked her and she went away to retrieve the phone.

  
Red looked out of the window and started. Lizzie was sitting at one of the tables outside of the bistro tearing at a baguette and studying something in her hand. He slowly smiled. Things just might be getting back on track.


	7. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't make any sudden moves...
> 
> Chapter Song: Heathens - Twenty-one Pilots 
> 
> People say youth is wasted on the young. I disagree. I believe wisdom is wasted on the old. All you can do is part with it, but very few will take it, least of all the people closest to you. They want no part of it. - Raymond Reddington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. The Emp has a bunch o' stuff going on in the RL. Thanks again for all of the EMPcouragement to continue on! 
> 
> Also...I won't ever rock my SHIP...#Lizzington forever...regardless of what the show says to me right now!

  
_All my friends are heathens take it slow_  
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
_Please don't make any sudden moves_  
_You don't know the half of the abuse…_

12:05 pm

  
He approached her slowly. He didn’t want to startle or alarm her. He watched as she put something into her apron pocket and touch her forehead again. Red had felt a twinge of guilt as he knew he had caused her to injure her head. He hoped she was fine and not in need of medical attention. It would be too dangerous to take her to a hospital at the moment. He did another quick inventory of his own status.

  
Aside from the bump on his own head and the gash in his neck he was physically fine. He still wanted to change out of his messy clothes and feel a bit more human. He wanted to get her into something different as well. Her waitress uniform stood out like a sore thumb especially away from the diner. She looked more than disheveled and could use a good dose of special treatment. He would like to spoil her some if she didn’t make life more difficult for him in the next few hours.

  
He had seen the lady from the bistro approach with a cordless phone and he gladly accepted it and thanked her. He indicated he was going outside to sit but would return the phone when finished.

  
“That’s quite ok, sir. Please take your time and I hope everything is alright.”

  
“You have been far too kind to me, my dear.” He said to her graciously. He stalked out past the intricate French-style doors and eased his way to her side. She wasn’t paying much attention looking at a tourist map that was mixed in with the menus.

  
Red slipped silently into the seat beside Lizzie and cleared his throat.

  
“You know you’re quite a difficult young lady to keep up with.” He said with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

  
Elizabeth startled, instantly jumping to her feet. Red shot out a hand lightening quick and held her in place.

  
“Now why on earth would you want to run from me? I just saved your life. The least you could do is let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

  
“You saved MY life?” She said incredulously. She hadn’t heard him approach. She didn’t see him sit down. She really must have been out of it. He was not an easy man to miss. He didn’t seem to fit in with the time period around him. But he was also a commanding presence in any location. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes held a warning. It would not be good to try and escape now.

“YOU…almost got us killed!” She said louder than she should have. People began to stir from their conversation and look in their direction.

  
Red scooted his chair closer to her and put a hand on the back of her neck. He squeezed it with just enough pressure to make her pay attention. She tried to pull away but it he was having none of it.

  
“I’m sure you don’t want me to invade your private bubble any more than I already have, sweetheart,” he said, his voice low and slightly seductive. He curled his lip at her. “I suggest you monitor your tone or we will have more unnecessary company.”

  
His fingers began to massage her neck. He felt how tense she was. This was not just from the events of today. He felt that she had been stressed for a very long time. He briefly wondered if she had a man in her life. He was guessing he did not by the dullness in her eyes. She didn’t have that certain sparkle of someone in love. He shook himself mentally and returned back to his present dilemma. He eased his fingers away from her neck on the assurance that she would not have another outburst. She nodded and sat back in her chair.

  
“What is going on here?” Elizabeth whispered fiercely. “What do you want from me? I just want to go home. I don’t even know who you are!”

  
Reddington picked up her left hand that had started to tremble and he absently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

  
“I’m sorry today’s events clouded your life, Elizabeth. I would if I could have taken back every frightening thing you’ve had to experience today. I know it is not your life. I didn’t intend to make it a part of mine. I do some questionable things in my line of work, but up until this point it had not put others in any kind of risk. I don’t know how I became so careless but I assume that since my normal patterns of precaution had changed it was only inevitable that what I do would affect someone, eventually.”

  
“What is it that you do?”

  
“I can’t tell you that right now, it would only endanger your safety further. Perhaps in another life, we could have been friends…gotten to know one another better in different circumstances. He looked at her, smiling softly, a hint of sadness finally reaching his eyes. “Are you married?” He said out of nowhere.

Elizabeth did a double take, surprised at his boldness. She frowned at him and her eyes darted to his fingers that had still been swirling light circles into her hand. She jerked her hand away from him then. She had just realized that he was touching her. She snorted and looked away. “It doesn’t take a genius…. _Genius_. And it’s not much of your business anyway.”

  
Reddington took the hint. He wished he had his hat and shades. He could often retreat behind them and have everyone guessing what was on his mind. He didn’t like feeling this exposed without a clear plan on what to do next. That was not his modus operandi. He ALWAYS had a plan B. One was forming in his mind now, but he needed to put the new pieces of the puzzle into place. It was going to be a prettier picture with her in it, he decided.

  
“Be that as it may, we need to decide our next steps. Those goons at the diner are not going to sit tight much longer. Solomon has already dispatched a couple more to our general location. I need to make a few phone calls, so if you would kindly bear with me, we can get moving in a minute.”

  
Lizzie balked. “Oh no…I don’t think so…I don’t think you heard me. I’m going home! You can’t keep me with you!”

  
“It would be very unwise for you to go anywhere near your house at this moment,” Red said sternly his voice cause her to look at him and pay attention.

  
“W-why?”

  
“You know why. You left them your identification at the diner. That’s the first place they are going to look for you. Your house is pretty much off limits from here on out.”

  
“It’s a shitty apartment and you mean I can’t even go there to get a change of clothes? I look like a train wreck.” She complained miserably looking down at her clothes. Her blouse was ripped and she was covered in smudges and grass stains.

  
“I think you’re beautiful…” Red said abruptly, causing a flush of crimson to rise to her cheeks. She frowned again. “Thanks….” She said unconsciously fiddling with her hair trying to put it into place.

  
“Now sit there like a good girl for a moment longer. I need to make this phone call. Hopefully, I’m not too late to put a stop to what is happening at the diner. I’m sure someone has alerted the police by now, but there are some friends of mine with the FBI that really need to be on the scene. It puts a hamper on my original plan, but then again everything else has fallen to shit today…what’s one more setback?” He punched some numbers into the phone. He kept his eyes on Elizabeth. He had not moved from his close proximity to her and she was feeling the heat from his arm next to her own bare one. She darted her eyes around looking for a way to escape while he was distracted. She wouldn’t be off her guard anymore around this one. He was sharp as a tack, but so was she.

  
“Let me speak to Assistant Director Harold Cooper.” Red spoke into the phone after a long pause. “I don’t care if he was in a meeting with the President...Put him on the phone! Tell him it’s his number four.”

  
A woman stopped by their table to ask if they wanted anything from the menu. Lizzie looked forlornly at her. She was hungry. She had nothing in her apron. "Can I please just have a glass of water?" The woman frowned at her and looked toward Reddington who waved her away. He at least acted like he had money and a lot of it. She would come back.

  
"Harold....how good of you to speak with me," Red sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry if I have caught you at a bad time," He paused.

  
Elizabeth stood up. Red's eyes followed her. He scrubbed a hand across the top of his head. "I seemed to have run into a bit of a snag with one of my contracts. That requires me to turn them over into your care. Are you interested?" He watched Lizzie smooth out her skirt and make a move toward the door to the bistro. Red pushed his chair back. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

  
"I know this is beyond my capacity for assistance to your fine organization but even I can throw you this kind of bone every once in a while. Has anyone reported a breach of National Security in the past three hours?"

  
Lizzie pointed to the inside of the building indicating she had to use the restroom. Red cocked his head in mild disbelief. She gave him a withering look and tossed her head and opened the door. Red sighed and returned to his call.

  
"Matias Solomon. I believe he's high on your list of profiles. He and his associates are currently at a diner on Madison and Fifth called The Greasy Spoon. How do I know? He just threatened to shoot the whole place full of lead unless I returned and coughed up what he wanted." He flicked his eyes back to the door and looked at his watch. "You know what I have concerns you too. My plans have been sidetracked and that means that your day is going to be disappointing. I suggest you get the paddy wagon over there and see if you can round up some bad guys." Red ended the call and tossed the phone on the table. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. He looked at his watch again.

"Son of a bitch...." He muttered and jumped up from the table.

  
Elizabeth was halfway out of the bathroom window, her rear end hanging precariously on one side while her front half of her body was face down trying to fall into some bushes. Her legs scrabbled for purchase on the faux bricks in the women's room. She had almost successfully hoisted herself out of the window when a strong pair of hands grabbed her around the middle and pulled her harshly out of it. "OUCH!! Let me go!!" She screamed as the ledge brushed hard against the skin of her belly and ribs. She kicked, trying to get out of his grasp.

  
Reddington turned her around and slammed her against the brick wall of the bathroom. He was breathing hard and there was a fire sparking behind his eyes. He brought his face close to hers and Lizzie couldn't help her heart from racing, swallowing a lump in her throat. He breathed in her scent and looked her in the eyes holding her in place with the power of his gaze. Lizzie was becoming spellbound. He reached up and took her chin in his hand. "That's two." He whispered against her lips. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her behind him out of the restroom.

  
_Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_  
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_  
_And now they're outside ready to bust_  
_It looks like you might be one of us_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Red have that everyone wants? A little bit of action to go along with the adventure! Thank you for sticking with me! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments! KEEP EM COMING!!! I need them to survive!!! 
> 
> EMPjoy!!

11:55 am

  
Chris and Benny arrived at the location where Reddington said he would be waiting for them. Of course, even within their troglodytic craniums, they knew that he wasn't going to sit tight and look pretty for them. Sure enough, when they arrived and found police cars and an ambulance swarming the area of the wrecked car that they recognized as one of their own, they knew that had been made. Cautiously, they did a slow drive by and saw that Jack was being removed from the driver's seat his neck clearly broken. There was no sign of Red or the girl. They continued to drive up the street.

  
Static clearing and Matias took his attention away from his perch on top of the counter in the diner. All of the blinds had been drawn and sunlight was shining through the slats on the patrons remaining in the booths. On the floor lay a man, sprawled out where he fell. A pool of blood was seeping into the carpet and spreading in a large black circle around him. He had been an unfortunate example of the lack of patience Solomon had for his present situation. Things had not gone well for him that day. On what should have been an easy operation, (in and out and home by dinner) turned into his worst case scenario. You wouldn't know it by looking at him. He never, if hardly ever, broke out into a sweat. He was the picture of calm, cool serenity. Perhaps one of his drawbacks, if he chose to think about it was that he had no faith or trust in anyone's ability to get the job done other than himself. He thought of it as an asset rather than a liability and as he reflected on the results of the day's events he firmly believed that now more than ever.

  
He was instructed to have the team he had around him for security purposes and for fear. He personally never chose to operate that way. He had his own way of coercing information and extracting what he needed by his own brand of intimidation. How many lives were lost by his hands? He smiled inwardly. He didn't care. That meant he would have to have a soul to care and Solomon had lost his a long time ago. Now his ambition had taken a firm hold of him and all he wanted to do was rise to the top. To be the one calling the shots. To be the one in charge. What would this world be like if he were pulling the strings? For now, he had to bide his time and kowtow to the man who actually was in charge. He frowned as he looked at the body in front of him. He wouldn't get ahead if he kept up with this small town shit. He needed the big fish. He let one of the big ones slip away out of his grasp and he was realizing what a slippery one he was to keep hold of. Not to worry, he thought, smiling again. He will have him back on the line soon and he will have what he came for.

  
The wound in his leg had stopped pulsating and that was not a good sign. He didn't want to lose a leg over this trifling business . He had stopped the flow of blood and had a tight tourniquet tied around but the pain kept him alert. After all was said and done this would be a forgotten page in a book full of accomplishments. In fact, he relished a good challenge...maybe this would be a chapter yet. He looked at the patrons in the diner. They were all still cringing in corners, some sitting in shocked silence. It had been a couple of hours.

  
"Talk to me." He said into his cuff.

  
"Reddington and the woman are no longer on scene. Confirm man down at location." Chris's gruff voice shouted into Matias' earpiece causing him wince. He smiled in spite of the bad news.

  
"Great. Absolutely fabulous."

\---------

  
Harold Cooper looked down at his agents from the catwalk where his office was located. He had just hung up the phone with his most trusted informant, who happened to also be a part of a large crime syndicate. The man worked in the shadows for both sides. And although, Cooper trusted him. He also wouldn't put it past the man to sell him and the whole FBI out at the drop of his fedora. It was a fine tightrope that Raymond Reddington walked to stay on either side of the law. A strange juxtaposition of who the man really was. Would Cooper trust him with his life? That was the remaining barrier of what separated the two from being friends. When Reddington called himself his "number four" he often laughed at the inside joke. He thought he was placing himself next to his wife, the director of the FBI, and God....not necessarily all in that order. Reddington was more than just a valuable asset to the task force that he was assigned to. He was also leverage for maintaining that precarious balance between the true crime that went on in his city that reached tendrils out into the rest of the world. He hated to say it but he needed Reddington at times more than he needed the members of the FBI. That was one of the biggest advantages of having a criminal tie into his side of the law. You needed a "bad guy" to get you the "bad guys".

  
He looked down and saw agents Donald Ressler and Samar Navabi leaning over his trusted tech man Aram Mojtabai studying the screen of his laptop. His valued team. They had brought so many criminals to justice with just the three of them. He often likened them to superheroes. He didn't quite understand the magnitude of risks they often took, but he was forever grateful for the good work that they did. He felt the streets were a little safer with this group cleaning them up. Now here was a new situation that needed their special attention. By the way Reddington had sounded on the phone this had the potential of being career ending as well as life-threatening to more than one individual. He needed to gain control of the situation. Reddington had been very brief on the phone indicating a real urgency so he needed to act fast.

  
He called down to his team.

  
"Agents, I need to see you in my office ASAP." His booming voice echoed to the floor below. All three looked up in unison and then at each other. They hurried to the stairs. He smirked at their eagerness. It wasn't many people who so willingly gave so much effort to throwing themselves into harm's way.

"What's going on, Chief?" Ressler spoke first, often taking the lead. Samar came up behind him with her usual enigmatic solemn features. She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. Aram followed last, laptop in hand and he pushed his way past the two, setting up his system on Cooper's desk.

  
"I just got a call from Reddington."

  
"Reddington.....what does he want?" Donald said suspiciously. He never liked the man much. He was forever thinking the man just needed to pick a side so he could stop worrying whether he was going to be a loose cannon some day. Ressler always liked having his ducks in a row, and Reddington was the odd goose out. He didn't know why his boss had relied so much on that criminal's judgment. He did things strictly by the book and the book was telling him that Raymond Reddington was never up to any good. Certainly, he had helped in solving a few big cases for the task force and he begrudgingly had to admit that he was an asset. But he was conflicted with the choice of wanting to put him away behind bars or let him continue roaming the streets with the rest of the "criminal elite." He didn't understand why his boss couldn't see through him the way he could. He had learned it was pointless to try and sway Cooper's opinion of him so after a while, he just dropped it and learn to accept what bones Reddington tossed them. Had to take the good with the bad. "We haven't heard from him in months."

  
"That's why we need to look at this situation with the utmost care, Agent Ressler," Cooper said sitting and steepling his hands.

  
"What situation would that be, Sir?" Agent Navabi spoke up.

\-------------

  
Chris did a slow u-turn in the middle of the road heading back the way he came. He reasoned that two people on foot had not covered very much ground and he added in the factor that maybe one or the both of them had been injured in some way, slowing them down. The freeway was in front of him and buildings and the downtown area was now in the direction they were heading. He would drive around the block and down the street a few times and case the area hoping to catch sight of them. Benny was on the lookout of his passenger side, studying faces and looking for disturbances. People were out milling around and it was the lunch hour for most of them so there were more on the street than there typically would be. It was almost like finding the proverbial 'needle in the haystack'.

  
"What are we going to do, Chris, if we can't find them?" Benny moaned looking nervous. He didn't ever want to cross Solomon and he was glad Chris had the unfortunate job of telling him that Reddington had escaped. "Look what he did to Jack." He thought back to his cohort, his neck lolling, tongue protruding as he was being hauled out of the car. It looked to him like he had a tie loosely hanging around his neck. This Reddington was bad news all around.

  
"Will you shut up and keep looking?" Chris said scanning the road on his side. "It's none of your concern what happens now. Our job is to find them and bring them back. You let Solomon worry about the details. If this thing wasn't fucked up three ways to Sunday we wouldn't be where we're at right now. You know it was your fault anyway, you dumb bastard."

  
Benny gulped and swallowed hard. He had thought his plan for laying low was coming off without a hitch. Chris was way smarter than that. He lived on pure animal instincts. He was brutal. He had suffered many a beat down when Chris was unpleased with something. He cringed and hung his head. "You're not going to tell Solomon, are you?"

  
"That depends."

  
"On what...?"

  
"On you shutting the hell up and doing your job! You need to make this shit up big time and the only way you can is by getting those two assholes and bringing them back to Solomon."

  
His eyes flickered to the building they were passing. He saw a man leading, well dragging, a woman behind him out of the building and pulling her down the sidewalk. He recognized them immediately. They were the only two scruffy looking people out in the open at the moment and it looked like the girl was not cooperating fully with the situation. She wasn't struggling but she was being led by him politely pulling her along the path. It looked as if they were heading back in the direction of the city. The man looked up at the car just at the same time Chris stared back at him and slammed on his breaks.

\------------------

  
"Agents Ressler and Navabi I need you both to head over to a diner on the north side of town called The Greasy Spoon. A group of individuals has taken the place hostage and it's a matter of National Security according to Reddington. He didn't provide much information to me over the phone but he seems to think it is a matter of great urgency that the FBI needs to handle."

  
"Why weren't we informed sooner, when this all started going down? Aren't the police at the scene?" Ressler said gearing up.

  
"Aram...what can you tell us. I need you to find me any and all information on a Matias Solomon and what's his connection to all of this. Ressler, Navabi, head out that way and bring and end to the situation as quickly and quietly as possible. We don't know how Reddington ties into all of this but he will have some explaining to do when we rendezvous with him again."

  
"Where is he now?" Samar asked. She came closer to the desk putting a soft hand on Donald's back restraining him.

  
"Reddington's whereabouts are undetermined at present. He sounded distressed. For our purposes, he's MIA and will need to been found as well. I will monitor the phones in case he decides to call again. You have your orders. Dismissed."

  
The agents ran from the room and Aram trailed behind to go back to his desk below. He had heard the name Solomon before. It didn't come with any good recollections. He started tapping furiously at his keyboard the moment he sat down.

  
\---------------

  
"I'm getting impatient here, Gentlemen," Solomon spoke into his cuff again. He motioned for Dani for him to bring him water and something to eat. She was on the floor with her back to the wall separating the kitchen from the floor. She was watching Solomon's back for any opportunity to sneak away. Every time she moved he darted his eyes back to her, keeping her in place with his cold eyes. He had shaken his head at her once as she tried to get back to the kitchen. He smiled, daring her to be 'brave'...just once. She approached him carefully setting a glass of ice water in front of him. Everyone watched as he got something to drink, and some squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. No one had been to the restroom (admittedly) since this whole ordeal started.

  
"Target has been acquired. Preparing to intercept." Chris's voice came back after a moment. Solomon smiled. Now if they only didn't screw this up he might be out of her by mid-afternoon.

  
"Do it now. No hesitations. I want him back here in pieces if necessary."

  
"What about the female target?" Chris said with anticipation in his voice. He still wanted a bit of fun for his efforts today. She was a hot little piece of ass he wouldn't mind taming.

  
"Do what you want with her. She's unimportant to the mission. You have my blessings for whatever little sick, twisted idea you got concocting in that thick skull of yours." Solomon rolled his eyes and downed his water in two gulps. He smiled and patted Dani on the top of her head.

  
"Why thank you, kindly darlin," he said in a mock southern tone. She frowned back at him pulling away from his hand. "Now that's not very nice..." He said pulling her to him once again. "I don't like it when I get service without a smile."

  
Just as he was about to let her know she would not be receiving his tip, two large black, nondescript range rovers pulled up along side the diner. Five police cars flanked behind them sirens blaring and uniforms scrambling out of doors, guns drawn. Matias looked around the diner. He looked at Dani who had a small smile playing on her lips.

  
"Well...it's about time, I'd say," Solomon said slowly shoving Dani back against the wall and hopping down from the counter. Dani fell back and sat down hard. She curled herself against the cash register and covered her face.

  
Solomon walked to the center of the room and stood in front of a shuttered window. He could see the outlines of the cars outside and the sunlight lit him up from the inside casting his shadow along the backside of the counter. He raised his heavily loaded machine gun high in the air. "Let's have some fun."


	9. Sucker for Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Red and Liz? Will they Escape the Game?
> 
> Song for the chapter: Sucker For Pain - Suicide Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the views, kudos and comments!! It has been a really rough month and I swear to you I'd much rather live in the fantasy world of Lizzington fics than the real world where there are bills to pay and jobs to find and moving across town. I hope to settle down soon and get back to doing what I LOVE!! Reading and Writing and Watching The Blacklist....oh MY!!

_I torture you_  
_Take my hand through the flames_  
_I torture you_  
_I'm just a sucker for pain_

12:10 pm

  
"Elizabeth...GET DOWN!" Red said, almost tackling her to the ground. Liz didn't ask any questions, her anxiety and fear still on high alert. She felt him push her and she rolled with him down a small slope as the first sounds of what she could only describe as a loud rush of whistling as it whizzed past her ears. She screamed out in shock. Were they really firing at them? The sounds of other screams filled the air as well and she saw people scattering away from the bistro and running.

Red rolled on top of her and kept her low. He cautiously peeked up over the side of the hill and saw the mayhem above him. The two men from the diner exited their car by the side of the road and were approaching the area where they had tumbled to. Their guns were drawn and they were pushing scared people out of their way, shouting obscenities at them. They were about 20 yards away.

  
Liz began to squirm underneath him. She felt him solid and warm on top of her and in some insane corner of her brain she felt herself reason that he didn't feel too foreign of a presence and he fit perfectly against her. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on the issue. She was still angry, he thwarted her escape attempt, yet again. She had to push those feelings aside for the current predicament. She was trying to get her bearings and assess the situation. Her eyes were full of tears, worry, and panic.

  
Red held her still and put a hand to her mouth. He looked into her eyes and she stopped moving. His eyes begged her to remain silent. She nodded her head slowly and he removed his hand from her mouth, his thumb brushing across her lips. He trailed his hand down her arm and took her own hand as he indicated with his head an alleyway between a couple of tall buildings that were about 10 yards in the opposite direction. It was a long shot. He looked up briefly again to see if they had been found out. They didn't have any time. He eased himself up from the ground keeping his eyes on the men from the car. They were canvassing closer to where he and Liz were hiding and any sudden moves would draw attention to them instantly.

  
Red lifted Liz up slowly, he warned her not to speak by putting a finger to his lips and flicking his eyes in their direction. He slowly moved his hand to his back and felt the hard press of the gun along with his lower spine. It would be his last resort. He wasn't about putting innocent lives in danger. This day had been a real disaster, despite his pretty company. He was beyond pissed at how FUBAR everything had become.

  
"Are you ready?" He spoke softly, squeezing her hand and giving her courage. He started to move toward a crowd of people that had been rushing to the building next to them. He pulled Elizabeth along too and tried to blend into the group of about four or five. It wasn't enough.

  
"HEY...OVER HERE!!" Chris yelled out and began running toward Red and Liz. Lizzie's legs had all but turned to rubber as she saw the bigger of the two men running in her direction. His gun was pointing right at her and she couldn't move.

  
"RUN, ELIZABETH!!" Red shouted desperately to her he drug her along beside him, pushing people out of his way and pulled her toward the buildings. Just a few more steps until they reached the alley. They crossed a busy street, dodging traffic as cars sped past them. Lizzy was almost clipped by a passing taxi cab and the driver's horn blared breaking her out of her shock . She shrieked, wrenching her hand free of Red's, ran the rest of the way across the street and dove into the alleyway.

  
Red was fast on her heels. He looked quickly behind him and noted that Chris and Ben had been blocked by the oncoming traffic and could not pass the large trucks and moving cars that were on the one-way street. Chris banged his fist on a passing truck as he tried to skirt it but only wound up in front of another taxi cab. The driver screeched to a halt, inches away from hitting and knocking him over. Chris pointed his gun at the driver behind the window and the driver laid off of his horn. He looked up and across the street, locking his eyes with Reddington's as he watched the older man smile wryly and disappear into the darkened alley.

  
Lizzie had not stopped running; she was now sprinting down the alleyway. She was looking for a place to hide to get make sure she could get away from the sound and the sights of guns and madmen. She was becoming frantic. She was almost hyperventilating. It was all shadows and patches of light in the alley and as a matter of choice, she didn't often find herself running down them, especially with unknown company.

  
Red caught up to her grabbing her arm and slowing her down. He pulled her into a doorway. He looked her over with concern. "Are you hurt?" He asked, quickly assessing her for injuries.

  
"I...I think I'm ok. That cab almost hit me! There were bullets....Red...there were bullets!!"

  
He pressed himself beside her and carefully peeked around the side of the wall. It was dark enough in the alley to where the shadows masked objects like a few abandoned boxes and a couple of standard dumpsters and doorways. The door in the doorway, he noted, was only an exit. He felt around the door trying for a way to get inside. There were no handles and nothing to push against. He sighed and looked up. There was a ladder of sorts that led from the doorway up to the roof, or at least the next level of building, he assumed. He guessed it was for maintenance. It would do in a pinch, which was now what they were in. Lizzie was now crouched in the corner of the doorway pulling herself into the shadows as much as possible. She was breathing hard and was whimpering softly to herself.

  
Red looked behind him at the huddled form and bit the inside of his cheek. He shook his head, running a hand through the buzz of hair he had and went over to her. He knew they were desperately out of time and needed to stay as still and as quiet as possible but he also knew that the young woman was not used to his kind of lifestyle. He should never have allowed her to be in this situation in the first place and now that she was in it, he had to make sure he ensured her that he would protect and take care of her to the best of his ability. He knew from his past week of watching and observing her and mostly only her, that she was a strong woman and he saw that even if she couldn't see that in herself. He hoped he could convey the power he knew she had inside of her to her so that she would be strong enough to bring it out.

  
"Elizabeth..." He spoke softly, looking down the quivering figure. He placed a tentative hand on her hair. She flinched slightly. She was in fight or flight mode and was ready for flight in a millisecond.

  
"I know this is hard, sweetheart," Red said as he gently reached for her hand and pulled her up. She looked at him, tears balanced on her lashes, her lips trembling. "Please promise me you will be strong and do exactly as I say so that we can get out of this situation. I know you can do this."

  
"I...I can't Red. I thought I could do it if it was just me on my own. I thought I could hide...get away...go back home and forget about it....forget this day ever happened. I just want to be like it used to be...my normal, boring life....Red...I have people shooting at me....with guns!! Liz said, incredulously her voice rising in a whispered panic. She began to shake hard.

  
Red pulled her close to him then. He shushed her and patted her head as she tried to resist him, but only for a moment. She was tired. She was hungry. She was scared. She finally gave up her struggle and rested her forehead against his shoulder as he exhaled a sigh of relief and continued to pat her hair and hold her close. "You've been so very strong, my dear. You've done so much more than whatever should have been asked of you today. I know you have more strength than you realize you've ever possessed because that is who you are."

  
"You don't know me...how can you know what kind of strength I have in me and even I've never been asked to test it like this?" She asked stubbornly pushing her head back from his shoulder and looking into his face. His calm eyes twinkled back at hers and he smiled. "Maybe I'm just a good judge of character." He winked at her.

  
They both startled as they heard a clattering in the alleyway. The sound of the garbage bins being opened and slammed shut. The sounds of loud angry voices and they knew that they were going to be found in no time.

  
"Benny, get your ass over here!!" Chris shouted back to the man who had slammed the lid down on the dumpster. "I know they came down this way!!"

  
Red put Lizzie behind him as he slid along the doorway, still in the shadows. He saw the two flunkies about ten steps away from the doorway, looking into garbage bins and checking behind large crates that were scattered throughout the alley. His mouth became a hard, grim line and his hand again came to rest on the butt of the gun that was tucked into his pants. He knew that he would have to draw it soon and use it. He had no qualms about taking these bastards out at all. But if he could escape safely, he would make that an option.

  
"Lizzie..." He said calling her by her nickname. She frowned at this.

  
"I don't let anyone call me that..." She said.

  
He chuckled, "We're in this much danger and you are showing this kind of defiance? You're a gem."

  
She rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want...they are almost here!" She whispered fiercely.

  
"Look up."

  
"Yeah...I see stairs.....oh...OH NO....Red....I'm not going up...."

  
"We have no choice....go now!" He shoved her unceremoniously toward the metal rungs leading up into the black darkness to nowhere.

  
"I'm not going first!! You go!!" Liz said pushing back against him. He was solid behind her and unrelenting.

  
"Elizabeth...you hear them. They will be here any moment and I don't want to have to use this. He said, the gun already drawn and cocked. I don't want you or myself hurt. You need to do this...NOW!"

  
She nodded, reluctantly coming to terms with what she had to do. She put her hands on a high rung and turned to look back at him. She hated to ask.

  
"I know...and forgive me for being ungentlemanly...but desperate times and all that jazz. He put both of his hands firmly on her behind and shoved up. She grumbled in protest and started climbing once her feet hit the bottom rung. She climbed as best she could and stopped after she went a couple rungs up waiting for Reddington to follow. She heard his grunt of exertion as he hoisted himself onto the ladder and began to climb.

  
It was pitch black in the small shaft. Lizzie looked up and could see at a very far distance a circle of light that looked like sunlight shining down. She didn't know if she would ever be able to make it so far away, and what would happen when they reached the top?

  
Reddington kept his gun drawn looking back down the hole of the ladder shaft. If he so much as saw a shoe, he would fire. He realized it may cause some hearing damage if he shot the gun, but they would be in much worse shape if they fired first. He climbed until he bumped into something soft and firm at the same time. He reached up and placed the hand that held the gun up against it and realized that he was rubbing it against Liz's hip. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal flutter through him. He was a man after all and he could only imagine her rounded curve with his gun pressed against it and where his train of thought was leading him. It was only when she nudged him in the chest with her foot that he smirked and came back to himself. "Sorry," he said...but quickly cut his words short. The tunnel echoed his voice and it vibrated up and down the shaft.

  
"Shhhh..." She hissed. She had paused climbing because her arms were growing weary and she rested her back against the tunnel wall. Reddington did the same.

He listened. He heard voices below.

"Do you think they could have gone up there?"

  
"I can't see anything...SHUT UP!"

  
"We have to report to Solomon....he's waiting."

"You let me worry about him. Keep looking down the alley. They could only be so many places."

  
"They could be up there...."

  
"LITTLE PIGS....LITTLE PIGS.....LET ME COME IN....." Chris shouted up the ladder tunnel.

  
Red and Liz were far enough up the ladder that they would not be seen unless someone started climbing behind them or shone a flashlight up the tube. Red put his gun away and put a hand on Liz's leg to keep her calm and steady and to silently tell her to move on. They needed to get to the top. The noise was indeed deafening and they could not withstand the sounds of gunfire down the tube. If one of them happened to fire up, Red or Liz or both would be dead.

  
"Could you be up there...?" Chris said, letting his voice sing-song its way up the tunnel. It reverberated eerily against the walls and Liz held her breath. She didn't want to move for fear of making a sound and giving them away. She waited despite Red's insistence that they push forward.

  
"Chris...I think I see something this way....," Benny shouted from down at the far end of the alleyway. Chris slowly backed away from the tunnel and shuffled away from the doorway.

  
Liz exhaled a trapped breath and felt Red give her leg an encouraging pat. She started again up the long ladder but her foot suddenly slipped on a rung. She gasped loudly and felt her shoe slide off of her foot. Before he could reach out and catch it, the shoe bounced off the rung and sailed past Red and down, down, down the long tunnel banging along the walls to the ground below. Liz and Red heard each of the loud hard thuds that sounded more like rocks hitting the sides than a lonely shoe as it came to rest at the bottom of the hole.

  
The sounds of footsteps came running quickly back to the stairwell.

"Shit," Red exclaimed loudly for the second time that day and forced Liz to move up the ladder as fast as she could go. Her progress was more than hindered by the lack of a shoe, but she climbed as fast as she could a new sense of urgency pushing them both.

  
_I torture you_

_I'm a slave to your games_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for MORE ACTION? Well, I'm bringing it! Let's find out of Red and Liz will ever....Escape the Game...
> 
> Raymond 'Red' Reddington: These friends you mentioned, the ones whispering in the shadows, tell them from me, shut the hell up! (I love him so much!! Thought we could use a Reddism!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all my readers for their comments, kudos and views!!! I live for comments so please send them good or bad!! 
> 
> Thanks again for following me along. We have a long way to go but part of the fun of getting there is the adventure!!

1:10 pm

  
The circle of light grew closer and closer as Lizzie and Red hurried as fast as they could to the top of the ladder-well. Red could see nothing below him but he heard the sounds of grunting and the "tongs" of shoes hitting ladder rungs.

  
"You really screwed yourselves now!" Came the labored words of someone else on the ladder.

  
"Elizabeth...we're almost at the top," Red breathed looking up and around the shadowy form above him. The sunlight cast a few short rays into the hole, not far enough to illuminate, but Red could see that they only had a few more feet to go. Why they had to pick the tallest building in DC, he would never know...He frowned and looked down into the darkness.

  
"Do something!" Lizzie said as the perspiration from her exertion was making her hands slip on the metal rails. "Damn it..." she cursed as she slipped again. She was still full of anxious energy and it didn't help.

  
"Steady yourself. It won't do any good if we both fall. Nice and easy....I can't do anything until we get out of here...keep going!"

  
"You wait till we get you two..." The growls came closer now.

  
Elizabeth finally reached the opening and grabbed hold of the top of the rails that looked like the ladder out of a swimming pool. She half-fell, half-crawled out of the hole and jumped down to the rooftop. She was breathing fast. It was as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. She was gasping as she went back to the edge of the hole and bumped her head against Reddington's. He grimaced and extended his hand. She rubbed the sore spot on her forehead and helped him out of the hole and let him catch his breath.

  
They were on top of a long and expanse of roof that extended a good mile in each direction. The sun was blinding, beating down on them and it was disorienting. Elizabeth looked around and immediately crouched. They were so high up....too high up. She felt dizzy and ill all at once. The wind whipped harshly all around them, hard enough to make them plant their feet. Reddington squinted and drew his gun back out from his belt. He wasn't a fan of heights, but he pushed his nausea and exertion aside. His gun was poised and ready for the first head to come out of the hole. Elizabeth scrabbled to one of the electrical boxes that were littered around the rooftop. She was not too keen on heights either and she dreaded being near the edge to see how far up they actually were. It felt like they had been on that ladder for days.

  
After another five minutes, enough time for Reddington to gain his composure back and quickly steal a glance in Lizzie's direction, a square-shaped head with an army-styled buzz top, popped up out the ladder well. It was Chris, of course, and he was a hot and sweaty mess. He was not used to the tight confines and that made him even more the caged animal. "Mother Fucking piece of shit...when I get my hands on....." He stopped as he looked down the barrel of a gun. He followed it all the way up to a pair of calm, cool and collected eyes that held a mischievous gleam to them.

  
"Oh go on," Red said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "tell me exactly what you're going to do."

  
\--------------------

  
"MATIAS SOLOMON....SURRENDER YOURSELF!!!" Ressler's booming voice could be heard within the walls of the diner.

  
"HELP...we're in here!!!" Someone screamed from one of the booths. Solomon looked in the direction of the screams and shook his head slowly. He put his finger to his lips and ominously stared the woman down. He watched as the woman panicked and ran toward the front doors. His machine gun littered the ceiling with several rounds stopping her in her tracks and the next round brought her down. Screams erupted everywhere. People were crying hard and the parents with children had their hands over their eyes and had pressed them close to their bodies.

  
"Anyone else want to try their luck?" Solomon said without even breaking a sweat as he saw the shadows of more men lining up on the outside of the diner. He saw all of their weapons drawn and pointed at the windows. He was sure that there would be snipers up high waiting for their chance to bring him down. He looked at his chest for the tell-tale red dots centered there. There were none as of yet, which was hopeful. He was on a whole different level of pissed off but he had mastered the skill of keeping his emotions in check. He had learned long ago that he was the smartest man he knew. He could get himself out of any jam. He took a step toward the glass door and saw through the blood splattered glass, the man who was addressing him. He had his gun poised at the glass doors and was clad in a bulletproof vest. His face was creased with a hard frown as his attention was unwavering on the figure behind the glass.

  
Ressler was momentarily shaken at the callousness of this individual as he took down another innocent hostage for his pleasure. Who was he dealing with here? He needed to make sure that this animal was captured so that he could have the exclusive job of being the one to interrogate him. He had a real feeling that Reddington was more than deeply involved with this business as well and Ressler was looking for a sticking excuse that would finally bring that man to justice as well. He didn't trust Raymond Reddington as far as he could throw the man.

  
"LISTEN SOLOMON....COME OUT WITHOUT ANYMORE BLOODSHED AND WE'LL CUT A DEAL!" He looked around at the other agents and hand signaled that he had this under control.

  
Solomon looked around and back to Dani crouching by the register. He smiled at her. He could be rather charming when he tried, he thought to himself. He couldn't blame the woman, all things being considered, that she didn't return the favor. He motioned for her to join him and she refused shaking her head and cowering closer to the wall. He hobbled over to her. His wounded leg was becoming numb again. He went behind the counter and hauled her up by the back of her head, gripping her ponytail roughly and yanking her up to him.

  
"OUCH!!" She screamed raising her hands to try and take his hand away. He brought his gun to her chin. "Listen little lady...I've been more than fair to you." He pulled her face close to his so that she could see the evil hiding behind his eyes. "Don't make me regret my decision." He spoke softly so that she had to still herself to hear him. "That's better." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

  
Pete, who had been standing in the kitchen the whole time, finally had more than he could stand. He didn't want to see any more people die and he felt helpless and frustrated to do anything about it. He gripped the sink he had been standing by and came to a decision. While Solomon was distracted he reached beside him and picked up the wooden Louisville Slugger that he used in lesser situations but he reasoned would still be effective. He was prepared and ready to defend his customers and especially his staff, even to his death. He steeled himself and put that thought out of his head. He saw the back of Solomon's head and focused all his energy on making a 'home run'.

  
Before anyone had a chance to react, Pete burst out of the kitchen door, swinging. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!!!" He screamed, coming out like a grizzly bear, the big bear of a man caught everyone off guard as he marched determinedly toward Solomon, fire in his eyes.

  
Solomon cocked his head. It wasn't every day he saw something like this. It was truly a remarkable effort. He smirked, disbelieving as he tossed Dani to the side again and raised his gun. The sickening sounds of repeated gunfire into soft flesh reverberated off of the stunned silence. Pete screamed and still came at Solomon who continued to riddle his body with bullets.

  
He finally fell....his eyes open....in front of Dani....a tear easing slowly out of one of them. Dani looked back at him and the sounds that replaced the gunfire were the sounds of her own screams.

  
\---------------------  
Red's gun was trained on Chris as he went over to the man and grabbed the back of his collar and drug him out of the hole. Chris fell out onto the ground on his back. He was panting and his hands were raised halfway in defense. "How....how the hell did you get a gun?" He breathed out.

  
"Where's the other one?" Red said, ignoring the man's question. Keeping an eye and the gun on Chris he stepped to the edge of the hole, peering in. "WHERE IS HE?" He shouted down at the man who had refused to answer. He went over and kicked him hard in his side. 

"He didn't come up the stairs, asshole!" Chris shouted back at Reddington. He realized then, that he must have taken Jack's gun after he killed him. "When Solomon finds out what you've done...you're gonna pay..." He tried to put some force behind his voice. He realized he was not in a position to threaten anyone.

  
Red surged forward on the man who skittered back kicking up gravel and dirt from the top of the roof until Red caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar. He hauled him to a standing position, but Chris stood at least a good foot taller than Red. He cursed inwardly. Well...at least he had the advantage of the gun. He hauled Chris as best he could to the edge of the hole. "Call down to him....NOW!" Red said the gun aimed in the middle of Chris's chest.

  
"I told you..."

  
"DO IT!"

  
"BENNY....YOU DOWN THERE?" Chris's voice echoed down the shaft. There was no reply.

  
"See what did I...."

  
He was abruptly cut off with the butt of the gun and Red's hand making connection with the back of Chris's skull. The oaf of a man fell back to the ground with a dull thud.

  
"God...that hurt!!" Red shouted as he rubbed the back of his hand with his other one. "That's probably sprained. What a cranium on this one!" He shook his hand that held the gun and then brought it back up to the man's face. He was about 'contain the situation', when he heard a voice behind him.

  
"DON'T!! Don't do it, Red....please!!!" Lizzie said crawling forward. She stood and continued to walk toward him her hand out. "Please...I don't want to see that!"

  
Red sighed and stretched his neck, rolling it from side to side. He had to will himself to come out of the state of mind that would allow him to callously end another's life. His pupils were constricted to find pinpoints, but her voice had eased him away from the edge. He felt her hand on his back and he whipped around, his gun now pointing at her, startled and on a razor's edge, finger on the trigger.

  
"Reddington..." She gasped. She held her hands up, shaking like a leaf. His eyes immediately softened

  
"Oh....Liz...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...." He lowered the gun and held his hand up. "It's ok...I won't do anything to scare you. I won't shoot him, if that is what you wish." He held his hand out to her. "See...everything is fine. We'll be ok. Do you trust me?"

  
The fear was evident in Lizzie's eyes. She shook her head and backed away from him a small distance. The corner of Red's mouth down-turned slightly. He nodded and went back over to Chris. He was still knocked out. He felt the man's pockets and flipped him over. Tucked in the back of his pants was a Glock pistol, black and sleek. He removed it and kicked the man back over. He felt in the man's front pocket and pulled out a wallet on a chain. He unhooked it and Chris began to stir again. Red stood up and put the heel of his foot squarely into the back of the man's head, successfully knocking him out cold.

  
"Elizabeth...come here, please. I need you to take this gun."

  
Lizzie balked. "Hell no, Red. You know I don't like them by now! I don't even know how to use one of those things!"

  
"I need you to keep one on you at all times. You never know when you may have to use it and I might not always be able to assist. Take the gun I've been using and I'll take his. Mine is easy to handle...you just point and shoot."

  
"How do you know I won't shoot you?" She said...the wind continuing to whip coldly between them. Her voice carried her words on the wind to his ear. His smile was hollow as he stared back at her. "I trust you, Elizabeth."

  
He approached her again, the handle of his gun extended to her. He came close between them and handed it to her. It felt heavy in her hands. She had never touched one, let alone owned one. She looked up at him looking back at her, his eyes level with hers. "You won't have to use this." He said softly. "I will protect you and make sure you get out of this alive. I promise." She swallowed hard. He was looking at her with such intensity, that it was difficult to doubt him. She nodded and put the gun in her apron. It was an added weight pressed against her. She just hoped that the safety was on.

  
"What do we do now?" She asked stepping away from him. She walked gingerly, one shoe off one shoe on. Her foot was becoming cut up when she stepped wrong on the sharp gravel on the rooftop. She hissed as her foot hit another sharp piece.

  
"Stay put for a minute, Lizzie," He said ignoring her previous request about her nickname. He helped her hop back over to the electrical grid. "I'm going to find out where we are at."

  
'And if there is a safe way out of here...' he thought to himself. He checked one last time on Chris and moved cautiously over to one of the roof's ledges. Vertigo immediately washed over him and he fell away the wind whipping hard in his face. He scrubbed his hand over his head once again and bit his bottom lip. They were several stories high. They needed to find a way off of this roof and get back on track with his plans. He looked at his watch. Time was always needed and it was always in short supply.


	11. The Girl From Ipanema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz FINALLY get off the roof!!! Now back to the mission! There should be no more distractions....or should there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to The Empress?? That is the question of the day!! What a wild 6 months...too much for one Empi to handle. Hopefully, I am back on the track...I don't know if it's the right one, but it's going somewhere!! I want to send a special THANK YOU to LoriRon for pushing me to keep pushing!!! I didn't want to give up on this story and neither did she!! I am HAPPY she got me moving again and HOPEFULLY I will be writing this to completion! I dedicate this story to her!!

_But I watch her so sadly_  
_How can I tell her, "I love you?"_  
_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_  
_But each day, when she walks to the sea_  
_She looks straight ahead, not at me_

 _Tall and tan and young and lovely_  
_The girl from Ipanema goes walking and_  
_When she passes, I smile but she doesn't see, doesn't see_

  
1:45 pm

  
Red pulled himself away from the ledge of the building. He shook his head trying to gain his equilibrium. That was quite a drop. The mid-afternoon sun was beating down on the roof and he was becoming dehydrated. He could only imagine what his unwilling cohort was feeling. He turned and scanned the expanse of rooftop and noticed a doorway jutting out from the middle of the flat surface. This was the ticket. He didn't feel like going back down the way he came up. It would only make sense that there would be an easier way down than up. He smiled and tucked the Glock he still held in his hand back into the waistband of his belt. He walked back over to where Chris still lay sprawled out and bent down to his shoes. He looked back at Liz who was relatively quiet. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth on the slab of concrete in front of the electrical unit. She was watching him intently. She cocked her head at him when she noticed he was removing the thug's boots.

  
"I know it's not the most ideal...but it will have to do in a pinch," Red said, tossing her the large sweaty boots. Elizabeth reached for them and curled her lip at Red. "Really?" She sighed.

  
"Well I am all for piggy-backing you to that door over there, but after that exertion, I do hope you'll forgive me if I can't be a complete gentleman in the present situation."

  
Liz rolled her eyes at him and stuck her foot in one of the boots. As predicted it was at least 3 sizes too big. It flopped around on her foot and she tried to tie the laces tight so that at least she could walk in them. Red bent down and took the laces from her hand and pulled them as tight as he could without cutting the circulation to her foot. They looked quite the disheveled pair. He had no idea how they could pull off walking down the street. Both were covered in soot and grime and the rips and tears in their clothing looked as if they had been to the dumpster for their wardrobe. He ran his hand through his scruffy head for the umpteenth time that day.

  
He pulled Liz to her feet and began dusting her dress, trying to make her more presentable. It was comical. She frowned and pushed his hand away and started walking toward the doorway she had seen as well. She tried to hold her head high with some dignity but tripped after a few steps. This was not going to work. The shoe was too big on her foot. She half ran, half flopped to the door and grabbed the handle. She heard a small chuckle behind her and she shot Reddington a haughty sneer and 'HUMPHED' in his direction. She twisted the knob. To her dismay, it was locked. She had just about had it for the day she was having. "NOOO!!" She screamed and kicked the door with her booted foot. She was beyond spent. All she wanted was a hot shower and her covers. The force of her kick caused her to fall back and hard on her rear. Red shook his head and approached the door. True enough, it yielded no entry. He handled his stress a different way. He whipped the gun out from his belt and instantaneously shot the lock.

  
The lock released and the door separated from the frame slightly. Liz had put her hands up to her ears and was looking at Red in shock. He toed it open and extended his hand to her. "Voila."

  
Liz allowed herself to be hoisted up, but immediately dropped his hand and pushed past him to the stairwell. She looked down the stairwell and slumped against the wall. "What goes up, must come down," Red said walking past her and started his descent down the long flight of stairs. Liz reluctantly followed behind him. 

One level down there was another door leading out into a hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was (almost illuminated in a halo of light) was their salvation. It was in the form of an elevator. They looked at each other in disbelief and began to walk rapidly toward it. Liz didn't care what kind of building this was and what was in it. She saw her way out down that long hallway. Almost dragging her foot behind her she trudged her way to the elevator. Red lagged behind, glancing behind him and making sure that the door they just came from remained shut. He had been in this business long enough to expect the unexpected. It appeared as if Chris was out for the count. At least for the moment.

  
Liz reached the elevators and impatiently began mashing the down button. She could practically see freedom on the other side of those doors. She looked back at Red who now stood behind her, his back to her. She noticed that even in his disheveled state he held himself together. His shirt still remained tucked in his pants; she saw the bulge of the gun indenting the vest that covered it. Hers was tucked away in her apron. The less she touched it, the better. He somehow looked cleaner than she did even though they had been in the same predicament. She noticed the stain of blood in the thin trail it left on his neck was dried and flaky in spots and that there were some rips and tears in his fine tailored suit. She noticed his tense demeanor and thought for the first time that he might actually be in some pain himself and had a small twinge of sympathy for him. He did save her life. Liz shook her head. She couldn't think of that now. The elevator dinged on their floor and it snapped her out of her thoughts. It opened and thankfully it was empty. She sighed and smiled in relief. She tugged on Red's sleeve and he turned back to her and nodded when he saw it was free. They both got on. Red pushed the button for the main lobby.

  
The muzak in the elevator was playing "The Girl From Ipanema" and both Red and Liz couldn't help but share a laugh between them. How stereotypical was this? Red tapped his foot to the beat and Liz raised an eyebrow at him. She loosened her hair that had become matted and windblown. She shook it free and it fell to her shoulders. It framed her face prettily, Red did not fail to notice. He watched her as she tried to straighten her clothes and the music, he decided, fit her features. He swallowed hard and imagined her in his arms, swaying to the song. She would meld to his body just perfectly and he could feel her warm, pressed against him.

  
_But I watch her so sadly_  
_Porque tudo to triste_  
_Yes, I would give my heart gladly_  
_But each day, when she walks to the sea_  
_She looks straight ahead, not at me_

  
By the time the elevator reached the bottom floor, Elizabeth had sorted her clothes again, tucked in her shirt and straightened her apron. She put her hair back into place and tried not to notice she was wearing one clown shoe and one worn work shoe. She almost felt normal. She exited the elevator and walked out into the open lobby. It looked to be the entryway to a large hotel. There were several seating areas surrounded by plants and an atrium. There was a concierge station to the left of her. The entrance door was revolving and the ceiling was high. A huge chandelier with thousands of sparkling teardrop shaped crystals hung from it. Sunlight was pouring in from every available window. She felt like twirling in awe. She looked to Red who seemed to know immediately where he was at. He was frowning and trying to remain inconspicous. He was moving toward the revolving door and he grabbed Elizabeth's wrist pulling her along with him. "Elizabeth...we have to leave."

  
There were a couple of guys in suits already approaching the pair. They had people wandering in like this all of the time. It was something never tolerated. They were about to be forcefully ejected. Reddington didn't need them finding out that they were both carrying guns. It would turn the already bad situation, worse. He moved his hand to Elizabeth's elbow and they pushed their way through the revolving door before the men in suits were able to pull them aside. Once out on the sidewalk Reddington put his hands to his knees and exhaled in relief. His feet on solid ground once again. He stood up and stretched. He looked up and down the street and realized he was not far away from the subway.

  
He needed to retrieve the package that had put him into this mess today. If he wanted a job done right, he needed to do it himself. If he could get to the locker where the package was and get it back to his hotel, he could deliver it to his client at the gathering that was to take place that evening. The Democratic National Convention was being held at the Watergate Hotel and there were some very prominent people planning to be in attendance. He had his invitation in his hotel room as well. It was for him and a plus one. He had intended on going to make sure that the drop off had been carried out and confirmation of such. This whole day's SNAFU had thrown everything out of order. He was sure that his client was beyond pissed off and Reddington would never stand to have unhappy clientle. That was not how he operated. He would love to escort Elizabeth to the gala event and maybe their evening would turn out better than this day had. He turned to tell her of his plans, the abridged version of course, but found himself staring at an empty sidewalk with an overturned boot staring back at him instead.

  
Panic gripped his chest as he looked up the sidewalk and saw her frantically hailing down a taxi in the road. "For Fuck's SAKE!!" Red cried out and took off running in her direction. She still had the key on her person. He needed that key and they had absolutely no time to waste with this rediculous behavior. Hadn't they put all that behind them now? He watched Elizabeth look up from the open door of the taxi, curl her lip at him and dive into the the car slamming the door behind her. The taxi sped away and Reddington ran a few steps after it and stopped, breathing hard.

"This CAN'T be happening!!!" He shouted at the receding taillights. Almost as quickly as he lost his composure, he regained it and turned to head toward the subway. He had a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red are separated...for now. Will their paths cross again?

2:00 pm

  
Liz looked behind her out of the rear window of the cab. She was shaking and breathing hard. It was an exhilarating feeling to escape and actually make it. She had been forever waiting for her opportunity to do so. Granted, she didn't know what she was going to do next, but she knew she needed to get away from Red's control so that at least she could think. She was not going to give into her other overriding feeling that he was only trying to protect her and keep her safe and he had indeed done that up until that point. She didn't want to feel like she was his captive. All she wanted to do was go home. _'You can't go there. Your home is no longer safe, Elizabeth.'_ She heard his words echo in her head.

  
"Why were you running for back there?" The cab driver asked once Elizabeth had seen she had put enough distance between her and the figure growing ever smaller.

  
"It's a long story," She breathed. She let the notion sink in that she had no way to pay for this cab ride but she felt she needed to get back to the diner to at least see if everyone was ok there. She would work out what she needed to do after that. Pete would handle everything, she decided, including cab fare. She instructed the cab driver to take her back to the diner immediately. He didn't question her further.

  
She sat back against the worn, peeling leather seats and traced her finger along a ripped crack. The stuffing was protruding from it and she picked at it a little. Her brain was racing. What should she do now? She had almost died today and those thoughts still weighed heavy on her. She stretched and swallowed. Her throat was scratchy...when was the last time she had anything to drink? Her stomach answered with an angry growl. She was starting to feel bad hunger pangs once the adrenaline receded. As she snuggled into her seat and reassured herself that at least she was going back to where her friends were, she felt something poke at her breast. It was a weird pinching sensation enough to really bother her. It dawned on her suddenly as she remembered what had been hiding "tucked away" as it were, in the spot she had felt was indeed "safe keeping". It could have easily fallen out of her apron pocket the entire time they were heading to the roof. It seemed Reddington had the foresight of knowing the safest place for it to be housed. She grimaced and pulled out the key from her bra and studied it once again.

  
They approached the area of where the diner was and Lizzie immediately saw all of the black SUVs and lights flashing and armed officers surrounding the small diner. "Oh my god..." she muttered to herself. The cab driver slowed to a stop and was staring with his mouth agape. The scene looked like something out of a movie. There was a man up front with a bullhorn yelling something into the diner. There were police cars all around, blocking off the area and checking cars.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said, looking for a way to navigate the area, maybe he could turn around and try to leave. There was no way he was getting through all that mess. When he turned to get an answer from the passenger in the back seat he saw that the seat was now empty and the passenger door was hanging wide open. "HEY!!! He cried to her retreating form. She was going around the back of the large building next to the diner.

\------------------

Reddington decided that the best thing to do at a time like this was to rely on the infallibility of peoples' consciousness. He felt that he was more than a good judge of character when it came to situations like these. He knew he needed to regroup himself and come back to that established point of Zen where he obtained his unending well of focus. 

He was tired and hurt, both physically and emotionally. It was true, he barely knew Elizabeth, but he thought they would have had something more in common than just his being her kidnapper. Was that what he was? He didn't really think so. He seldom risked his life for anyone that didn't matter to him. After the events of the day, he felt that he was drawn closer to her than he had ever been to most people in his life. Perhaps he was just lonely and needed to get out more, but he actually found himself missing her presence as he walked off in the direction of the subway station. He needed desperately to find a restroom and clean himself up. He needed to find another phone so that he could get a hold of Cooper and assess the status of the situation. He needed to get that key. He hoped upon last hope that she still had it with her.

He also, using his judge of character skills, hoped that she would do the smart thing and try to find the locker it belonged to. He hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed and she would do something foolish like throw the key away or give it to the nearest police officer. Would she let him down? He paused by a window of a department store on the street and looked himself over. He had seen much better days. After this was all said and done he would treat himself to a bubble bath and manicure. He was not beyond pampering, and this was turning out to be one of those situations where he would need the utmost spoiling to get himself back to rights again. He sighed and straightened his vest and buttoned one of the top buttons that had come loose. Again, he wished for his tie, shades, and hat. He didn't like the man staring back at him. He preferred to remain in the close buttoned shadows of his enigma.

  
He saw the entrance to the subway a few yards ahead and made his way over to them. He went down into the underground and looked for a restroom. It felt so good once he was able to relieve himself. His hand pressed against the grimy tiled wall of the crowded bathroom and he leaned into the urinal. He must have gone for over five minutes. He didn't remember feeling so good. He cast his eyes around the room and noticed other men beside him and tried to focus on minding his own business and not exclaiming aloud how grateful he was to be able to relieve his bladder. The man next to him raised an eyebrow and Red looked back at him and smirked. "To your health, sir." He nodded and zipped up. He went over to one of the dirtiest sinks he had ever thought to touch and carefully turned the handle. The pipes groaned and water came spurting out from the faucet spraying him in the pants and stomach. "Shit..." He muttered and not caring scooped handfuls of water and doused his dusty head with it. The water trickled down the back of his neck and it felt so good. He looked around for anything recognizable as soap. He found one of those old dispensers hanging next to the sink that had that pink liquid goo that passed for soap in bathrooms. "Definitely going to spoil myself..." he grumbled to himself as he pushed his hand underneath until a glob of the pink stuff was in his hands.

  
Feeling more human, he walked out of the restroom and sat down at a bench and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was watching people walk around him. He cocked his head and paid attention to the little individual dramas that played themselves out in ordinary lives. He would wait for the right opportunity.

__________________

Lizzie ran as fast as she could around the building next door to the diner. She wanted to avoid the police at all costs. She had a very bad feeling about the way things were going down. She wanted to get inside to make sure that everyone was ok and maybe put a stop to things before they got even more out of hand. Whatever this key meant to Reddington it probably meant more to that jerk that was holding everyone hostage. Maybe she could use it as a bargaining tactic to help save the lives of her friends. She was willing to give it up to make this all go away. She eased her way to the back of the diner and went to the screen door that led to the kitchen. She listened through the door but there was no sound coming from inside. She knew the back door would probably still be unlocked from when she and Red had left it a few hours earlier.  She tried the knob it squeaked loudly back at her and she cursed Pete inwardly for never getting the rusty thing fixed. She pushed the door and it stuck as it always did and did not let her pass without a loud annoying scrape each time she pushed it.

"Damn it..." she sighed. She only hoped that no one else was back there waiting for her when she finally pushed her way in and that everyone was distracted enough so that she could see what was going on. It was dark in the back of the kitchen. The sunlight provided a patch of light in the doorway but beyond that, there was only one flickering fluorescent light in the ceiling. It sputtered every few seconds and cast an eerie glow on the floor. Liz thought she was in a really bad horror movie. She cautiously eased her way into the kitchen and tried not to bump one of the many boxes that were precariously balanced on the shelves. Fortunately for her, she knew this kitchen like the back of her hand. She could navigate it in the dark if she needed to. She came around the corner to the rectangular patch of light that was the order counter and saw the backs of several heads of patrons and the main instigator of terror in the middle of the room. He had the back of his hand securely gripped in the ponytail of her best friend's head. He was jerking her around like a rag doll and waving his large assault rifle in his other hand.

  
"Unless you give me what I want, I'm not coming out of here peacefully!!" Solomon yelled back at the door. "But I will be sending more people out in pieces!!" Lizzie looked in horror at the faces of the remaining customers in the diner. They were all huddled and crying and a few rocking in their booths. She couldn't see over the counter in front of her but noticed that a lot of customers were staring at something on the floor.

  
He listened to the shouting on the other side of the door and cursed back loudly at them. They were at a standstill. Liz looked over to the counter and saw the water and soda despensor next to the ice maker. She was so parched and that looked like an oasis of refreshment to her. She needed something to drink and she needed to clear her head. As carefully as she could she grabbed one of the red drinking cups from a rack that had gone through the diswasher and made her way to the ice machine. She quietly filled her cup with ice and set it under the water tap on the machine. Cold, clear water filled her glass and she licked her lips. They were dry and cracked. It would feel so good to have something to drink. Her hand trembled as she brought the cup to her lips and could almost taste the water she so despartely needed. She had leaned back against the sink when a loud clatter startled her and the water jostled out of her hand and spilled all over her uniform. Two large baking sheets used for making cookies and warming bread clattered to the floor beside her. She screamed at herself and ducked down to try and find a place to hide. There was no time to even look.

  
"Well....WELL...," The kitchen door swung open and Solomon's tall, dark silloutte stood in the doorway. "You might as well come on out...you made quite an announcement." He pointed his gun into the room. He saw Elizabeth crouched down on the floor. There was no where she could escape. She looked up into the barrel of his gun and he smiled coldly at the recognition of who she was. "I can't say I'm not surprised to see you..."

He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out of the kitchen onto the main floor of the diner.


	13. The Sounds of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of action!!! They are getting closer to finding out...What's in the locker???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is EMPjoying things so far!! I appreciate all of the kudos and comments!! Please keep them coming!!! I am catching up on all the missed episodes of the show and I just LOVE Red SO MUCH!! The man is holding the show together!!! 
> 
> Stick with me!! More to come :)

_Hello darkness, my old friend_  
_I've come to talk with you again_  
_Because a vision softly creeping_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
_Still remains_  
_Within the sound of silence_

  
"Where are my men? " Matias was inches away from Elizabeth's face. He could tell she had been having quite the adventure from the way she looked. He noticed one of her feet were bare and that she was a real mess from when he spoke to her earlier that morning. Lizzie refused to look at him. Her eyes immediately went to the floor and screamed in horror. She fell to the ground and into the pool of blood that had been congealing around the body of her boss and friend.

  
"Why....WHY??" She cried out. Dani fell beside her and held on to her as she cried over Pete. He was on his stomach and she didn't want to touch him or roll him over. Solomon tolerated her grief for about 30 seconds when he kneeled down over the both of them and nudged Pete with the barrel. "He left me no other options."

  
"There's ALWAYS an option! Why are there so many people injured? What do you want?!" Elizabeth was very bold in her delirium. She was at the far end of her rope now. She really didn't care what happened to her or what came next. She was in complete shock over the blood and carnage in the diner. She looked into Solomon's face. His demeanor did not change. "Where are my men?" He repeated. "And as a matter of fact, where is Reddington?"

  
"Go to hell..." She said leveling her eyes back at his. She set her mouth firm and turned back to Pete and put her fingers to his neck with the smallest sliver of hope. He was not breathing.

  
Solomon stood up and grabbed the back of Liz's collar and pulled her up with him. He jerked her hard so that she faced him and the gun he had nuzzled right up under her chin. "Wrong answer, Cupcake!" He smiled, showing gleaming white teeth, like a shark.

  
"No! NO! Please don't!! " Elizabeth grabbed at the sleeve of his jacket trying to pull back from the gun in her face. "I have something you WANT!!! Please let me go! It's yours!! You can have it!! Just don't hurt me!" His grip had twisted her shirt up and she could barely breathe or move. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Dani screamed at him to let Liz go. "Shut up...NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Solomon kicked her in the stomach. She whimpered and stayed still.  
"What could you POSSIBLY have that would be of any interest to me. My men were sent to out get what I need from Reddington. Obviously, you're not him so you are of no use to me. All you have successfully done was delay my plans further."

  
Lizzie glanced toward the window with the blinds drawn. She knew they were still out there. "I don't see how you were going to make it out of this anyway, the odds are pretty much stacked against you," she choked out. "Just let me show you, please!"

  
Solomon eased his grip off of her collar and trailed his hand down her arm. He patted her hand but kept the gun firmly against the soft skin of her jaw. "You have my undivided attention...little lady."

  
Liz slowly went up to the buttons of her shirt. She held up her other hand to Solomon showing him that she wasn't going to make any sudden moves. She undid a few of her buttons and Solomon raised an eyebrow. Liz slipped her fingers inside of her blouse and into the cup of her bra. She never took her eyes away from Solomon's and he watched her fish around for the small object she held there. She palmed it and presented it to him. The small locker key was resting there and she could tell that to Solomon it was like he had just won the lottery. "HA!" He laughed out incredulously. "If I didn't want to kill you so much, I'd kiss you!" He grabbed at the key and stepped away from Lizzie.

  
"No thanks..." Lizzie muttered. She buttoned up her blouse and looked down at Dani. Dani looked confused and questioned her with her eyes. Liz gave a small quirk to her lips and turned her attention back to Solomon. "You're injured and you have no way you're going to get out of here alive. I've been outside. Those agents are everywhere. There are police beyond that. I don't know what good that key is going to do for you when you're a dead man walking."  
Solomon stopped his reveling in good fortune to catch the tail end of what Elizabeth was saying. She had a point, he had to admit. There was no way he was going to be able to walk out the front door. Or the back door. He looked Elizabeth up and down and smiled a wry smile, inviting her to read the meaning behind it. "OH NO...!" She started.

  
"I'm afraid so, Missy...Let's go. We've got a locker to find."

__________________________

  
2:30 pm

  
_911 What's your emergency?_

  
_Yes....I've just been robbed!!_

  
_Excuse me, sir, can you please repeat that._

  
_I'VE JUST BEEN ROBBED!!_

  
_You've just been robbed? Where are you located?_

  
_I'm in the Washington Transit Tunnel Coffee Shop. I own the place._

  
_Sir...we have an officer en route...can you please tell me what happened?_

  
_Well, this guy comes in all polite and apologetic and shoves a gun in my face. He wasn't wearing a mask and he wasn't dressed like any of the normal jerks that wander in off the streets. This guy was class._

  
_Well if he was_ class _, why was he robbing you?_

  
_Hell if I know lady...he just came in and apologized for what he was about to do and politely asked me to hand over my money. When I refused he got this look on his face like he_ regretted _his actions and put a pistol_ in _my face. I wasn't about to fight the guy...he looked like he could drop me in a New York minute. I handed him my cash and he asked my home address...Like I was gonna give it to this guy. He said he wanted to repay me plus a hefty interest for my troubles and that I should just consider this a loan. Weirdest thing I ever saw._

  
_Did he leave any information behind...about who he was or why he was robbing you?_

  
_Nothing..._

  
_What did he look like?_

  
_Well, it was the strangest thing. Like I said he didn't look like any of the bums that wander in off the subway. He was dressed pretty straight...nice suit but a little worse_ on _the wear. He looked like he had been in a fight recently...little messed up. Little out of place._

  
_Are you hurt at all, Sir? Did he do anything to harm you?_

  
_No ...No, I'm fine. He just took the money, smiled sadly at me, tipped an imaginary hat and took off in the direction of the subway. The police are here now...._  
_Ok...your call has been documented...I'll turn you over to the officers now._

  
_Yeah...thanks._

  
Reddington glanced behind him several times as he pushed his way past people in the subway. He needed to put distance between himself and the coffee shop. He truly regretted that it had come down to petty theft but if he was going to get anywhere further that afternoon, he needed the money to do so. Now he needed to find a phone. He needed to tell Cooper to keep an eye out for Elizabeth. She needed to be stopped and detained until he could make his way back to her. He bought a subway token and prepared to go to the location of the lockers which was across town. Perhaps when Elizabeth was found, he would still have enough time to obtain the package and get to the convention. He was going to be seriously cutting it close and it aggravated him to no end that there was another hitch in his plans. He looked behind him and noticed that there were police in the subway now, scouring the walkways, looking at pedestrians. He kept his head down and disappeared behind a wall as two of the officers sped past. ' _DC's finest were really on board today_.'..he thought.  
___________________________

Matias Solomon kicked open the door to the diner, bold as brass and not a shred of fear only supreme defiance as he held his captive in front of him. He stood behind her, using her as a human shield. Elizabeth thought he was the biggest coward that ever lived. He hobbled close behind her, keeping his gun steadily aimed at her throat.

  
"Drop your weapons!!" He yelled at the FBI agents positioned closest to the diner. "Don't make me empty all this into this pretty little thang..."

  
He nudged Elizabeth forward. Her hands were clasped his strong grip, behind her back and she was thrust against any officer that dare approach the pair.

  
"Solomon...LET HER GO!!" Ressler yelled at him. He was the closest to the pair and he was aiming his gun at the both of them. He didn't have a clear shot. Solomon's eyes darted around for the man in the 'sky'. He was looking for the sniper who might take him out.

  
"Call ALL these people off RIGHT NOW...or the bitch gets it!" He edged himself and Elizabeth past Ressler and then stopped her directly in front of him. He quickly changed the position of his assault rifle and it was now aimed squarely at Ressler's chest. The sounds of several guns cocked and aimed at Solomon's head was heard on the quiet street.

  
"How fast do you think I can pull this trigger and end you...and how fast would it take for them to kill me...and her?" Solomon said deathly quiet. Ressler was looking at a man gone insane.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"I want you to get in that SUV and I want you to take us where I tell you."

  
"That's impossible...I'm not going to be a chauffeur to your sick fantasies."

  
"It appears you don't have much of a choice."

___________________________________

  
"Harold....what is going on? Where is Solomon...have you contained the situation?" Red shouted into the cell phone. He was distractedly talking and pointing his gun at a pair of street hustlers who had decided to mug a 'nice old lady'. They were now prone in front of him, shaking each time Red pointed it at one of them. He bit the inside of his cheek and touched the tip of his tongue to his lips as he listened to the other end of the phone.

  
"Time is of the essence, Harold....I know you know this," He paused again. "I don't care if all of DC is in front of that diner now. I need to know if Solomon is alive and if he has Elizabeth with him....Elizabeth...the woman that was with me for most of this hellish day....did she show up at the diner?"

  
Reddington put his foot into the back of a knee of one of the punks that were trying to slip away. He shouted in agony and sat still.

  
"We're doing all we can to contain this situation, Reddington. Five minutes ago, the suspect was seen leaving the diner with a hostage. Intel on the scene could not be certain who the hostage was but it was a woman with brown hair, slim build. He had a gun to her face."

  
Red cringed at the thought that it could be Elizabeth. He cared for her despite the numerous escape attempts. He didn't want to see her hurt especially by someone as despicable as Solomon.

  
"The suspect got into an SUV with Agent Ressler and left the vicinity. We have unmarked cars following from a distance."

  
"What about the customers at the diner...the workers?" He bit his lip.

  
"Word is that all patrons are now being attended to and ambulances are en route to hospitals. Four confirmed DOA..." Cooper spoke softly into the phone. Red closed his eyes.

  
"Keep your tails on Solomon. I have a feeling he has Elizabeth and they are on their way to the drop point. You cannot allow Solomon to access the locker. If he gets ahold of the package before I can, there will be a breach of National Security in the highest order. He is a lone wolf now...and he's out of options and out for blood...And Harold...don't let anything happen to the girl."

  
Red closed the cellphone and tossed it into the empty well of the subway tracks right as one sped by. It was completely obliterated. He turned back to face the two punk teenagers and shook his head at them. "Any other day boys.....and you'd be having nightmares. Respect your elders." He waved them off and they took off down the subway as far and as fast as they could. Reddington waited until the subway came to a complete stop before boarding. It was heading to the lockers. He was going to have a surprise for someone when he finally decided to show up.

  
_And the people bowed and prayed_  
_To the neon god they made_  
_And the sign flashed out its warning_  
_In the words that it was forming_  
_And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_  
_And tenement halls_  
_And whispered in the sounds of silence..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the End of the Game!! Thank you all for sticking with me through this! There will be a HAPPY Ending!! I love a Happy Fluff ending for this pair that has been through so much!! Lizzington FOREVER!!

Elizabeth sat wedged between Solomon and his gun. She was tucked into a corner of the black SUV her hands covering her ears. There was constant shouting between Solomon and the man driving in the front seat. She was covered in blood and gore. She was so thirsty she was beyond dizzy and drained from lack of food or water...and on top of that she was terrified. How was this going to end?

  
Agent Ressler was expertly moving in and out of traffic passing cars, narrowly missing their sides and smashing into a few from behind. He kept trying to reason with the man in the seat behind him, who currently had the barrel of his AK-47 crammed into the side of his cheek that he should at least let the woman go in the car and they could go on instead.

  
"She should be in the hospital!"

  
"That's not going to happen...think about your own sorry neck and leave her out of it...we're still getting acquainted back here. She's shown more balls today than you currently possess...NOW DRIVE!!!"  He brushed a thumb over Liz's lips and she shuddered and turned away to keep her eyes outside the window.  She tried to get her bearings on where she was. 

  
She wondered what was going to happen to her after he got what he wanted. He had the key. Where did she fit into all of this? She couldn't complete her thought as the SUV suddenly went up on two wheels as it made a sharp turn into the plaza where the subway was located. Solomon looked at his watch. It was 2:45 pm. He had just enough time to get the package in the locker and hold it for the highest bidder. Reddington's contact was a bust now, but what he had in his possession would be worth much more than he would ever receive from some low-level financier. He was going for the big time. He told Ressler to stop the SUV and get out.

Ressler slammed on the brakes trying to distract and dislodge the gun from his face. It was a desperate move because at any time, Solomon could get an itchy trigger finger and they would be scraping his face up off the sidewalk. All it earned him was a rap in the head with the butt end of the gun, knocking him out. Solomon looked over to Elizabeth and smiled.

  
"Please...I can't go on anymore!! I need something to drink. I'm so thirsty now. I can't walk anymore...Please don't make me!"

  
"Come on, little lady...you've been a real trooper through all of this...just a little longer and I know it will be all over."

  
"Why do you need me anymore?" Liz spoke without thinking. If she were no longer needed what was stopping him from ending her right there? She'd seen him do worse. "I'll only slow you down..." She was beyond caring...all she wanted to do was be done with this day.

  
"I need you to draw Reddington out...I know he's here. We're going to that locker...but it will be much easier for me to get what's in it if he was not a distraction. The sooner I kill him the better. Then if you're so obliged I can maybe get you a happy ending." He leered at her and grabbed her from the backseat and hauled her out of the SUV. She lagged behind as he limped forward. He didn't care who saw him now and he was waving and brandishing the large gun in front of him threatening to shoot into the crowds. People were scattering in all directions to get away from him.

  
They were at the stairs that led down into the subway. Solomon took the key out and looked at it. They were right at the entrance where the set of lockers was that he needed. He sighed as he put more weight on his injured leg. He was starting to show real signs of exhaustion and blood loss as a thin trail followed him down the stairs, Elizabeth in tow. She clung to his arm and practically let him drag her down the stairs with him. She was trying to slow him down the best she could without drawing too much more attention to herself. She lagged at the stairs.

  
"Come on!!! We're not much farther now. Get MOVING!!" He shoved her the rest of the way down the stairs and she landed flat on the platform. She lay there for a moment the wind knocked out of her. Solomon was hobbling down the remaining five steps into the open area of the subway.

"Elizabeth..." The sound of her name floated down to her. The voice was fearful. Full of concern. A wave of relief washed over her entire body as she opened her eyes to see a pair of dirty dress shoes looking back at her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked up, following the legs to the now familiar suit vest and bloodied shirt collar of the man she had spent most of the day with. ' _Oh, she could just kiss him now!!_  'She thought as he knelt down before her, checking her over.

  
"Elizabeth...he repeated. Are you ok? You're covered in blood!! What did he do to you?!!"

  
"Red...!!" She choked out. She tried to reach for him. She just wanted to be held more than ever at that moment.

  
Before she could get another word uttered a loud gunshot rang out above both of their heads. "Don't you dare touch her...Reddington!" Solomon barked as he limped to where Elizabeth and Red were crouched at. Red made a move towards her again and the gun barrel was shoved to the back of her head. "I swear...I will put a hole in the back of it the size of a DC pothole if you make one more move!"

  
Reddington tried to convey that it was going to be ok to Lizzie with every feeling he could from his eyes. He felt a deep stirring and connection more than he had in his life in these past few moments with her. He didn't want her to die. He wanted to be with her. "What do you need with her Matias? You have what you want now. I assume you have the key that is why you are down here. Why not let the girl go. Your issues are with me. I set this all up. I got your men killed. She has nothing more to do with this. Why not let her go and let her get on with her life. She didn't ask for any of this to happen. And now she will just have a good story to tell her grandkids sometime as she rocks in her rocking chair a little old woman content and in peace. This day...a distant memory." He spoke his voice barely above a whisper, gravelly and low...he bit his lower lip and looked pleadingly at the man who seemed to hold all the cards.

  
"You seem to think that I was born with a heart or any compunction for leniency Red. I assure you I have none of either. We are going to play this little game to the conclusion. Now both of you get up and move in front of me...stay where I can see you." He nudged Liz in the thigh with his gun and she struggled to her feet. She rose...letting a tear fall to her cheek. She was touched by his words despite everything. She saw something in his hand as she rose up a made contact with his eyes.

He winked at her subtly and she understood. The area had cleared when the gunshot had rung out. There was no one near the lockers. They walked a couple of paces in front of Solomon to the row of lockers.

  
"What you want is on the third row...next to the last." Red said, keeping his back to the man. "Why don't you let me get it for you?"

  
"That will not be necessary," Solomon said as he edged his way around the pair and taking Elizabeth's hand pulled her with him toward the locker in question. She looked back at Reddington and he tried to encourage her the best he could silently that she should be ready when the time came.

  
Solomon found the right locker and fished the key from his pocket. He kept his gun aimed at Elizabeth and awkwardly fiddled to put the key into the lock and retrieve its long awaited contents. He had the documents closed in his hands when a voice cut through his victory thoughts.

  
"You know, Matias...I think you would have flunked out of criminal school and I'm pretty disappointed with your performance on this whole situation...I don't even know how you got to the level you have...but considering the overwhelming screw ups this day has had there is no doubt in my mind that you are in right here where you need to be....dead at my feet."

  
Solomon looked up at Red increduously."What the hell are you talking..."

  
"Elizabeth...NOW!"

  
Elizabeth pulled down and out of his grasp. It happened so quickly no one could recount exactly what had happened. Certainly not the now deceased Matias Solomon.

  
Red had taken his gun he had conceled out of his pocket when Solomon's back was turned and when he turned back to Red to sneer at his sheer audacity to insult him...found himself looking at five neatly placed bullet holes in his chest. He gurggled and fell to the ground. His triggerfinger locked down on his gun and bullets began firing rapidly out of the gun. Elizabeth rolled and Red dove away from the area, missing by seconds a bullet whizzing past his ear. Lizzie screamed out and Red called for her to stay still.

  
"Don't move, Lizzie, PLEASE!!" He screamed when a stray bullet grazed his shoulder. The gun stopped as suddenly as it started and they both lay panting and gasping on the dirty floor of the subway. Red rolled over to Solomon and kicked the gun away from his hand. He grabbed what was in Solomon's grasp and army crawled over to where Elizabeth lay. He hesitantly reached out with a blood soaked finger to brush a strand of hair away from her tear and blood-stained face. "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth broke then. Everything came rushing into her all at once. She started crying hard, trembling and shaking. Red sighed and pulled her close to him. They both lay on the floor and he craddled her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "You've been so brave today...I'm so proud of you." He held her close and she buried her face into his chest. Relief that this was finally over sang through their bones.

  
Donald Ressler came trudging down the stairs five seconds later. He had his gun drawn and was inching his way over, checking the paremeters. His head had a nice goose egg forming and he was wincing in agony.

  
"You'll find what you're looking for in that heap over there..." Red said. He tucked the package further down into the back of his pants and let Ressler confirm that Solomon was dead. He continued to whisper softly to Elizabeth and kiss her hair. She trembled in his arms. He would make it right. He would make up to her for all of this he had put her through.


	15. Just The Way You Look Tonight

5:30 pm

  
Liz woke up dizzy and disoriented. There were tubes and wires and beeping sounds coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. She jolted upright. "Where am I...?" The monitor beside her started beeping loudly and vibrating. She looked around and saw that she was lying in a hospital bed in a dimly lit room, the last few rays of sunlight creeping in from under a drawn shade. She followed a tube that seemed to be attached to her arm all the way up to a bag of clear fluid. She assumed it was to keep her hydrated. She felt like she had been run over by a semi. She looked around and it appeared she was the only one in the room.

  
The room was small but cozy. There was a nightside table with a vase filled with a dozen red roses. Liz looked at them curiously. There was a place card put beside the roses, but before she had a chance to investigate, a nurse stepped into the room.

  
"Ah...Ms. Keen...I see you are with us again...I'm Vickie...I'll be your attendant for this evening." She said cheerfully smiling at her and checking the machine that was making the obnoxious beeping noises. She scribbled something on a pad and went to check her IV.  
"How did I....What am I doing here?" She managed.

  
"Oh, my dear...you were in quite a state when they brought you in." The nurse looked over the bump on her head that had been patched up with a bandage. Your clothes were a mess. We had to destroy them. I think we've accounted for all of your bumps and bruises. You were severely dehydrated and had gone into hypoglycemic shock from lack of something to eat. You've had quite the day, I take it."

  
Liz thought back over the last few hours...days? "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

  
"Well, you were brought in around three pm. The gentleman that was with you insisted that you get your own private room and all expenses paid."

"Where is the 'gentleman'? Is he still here?"

  
Vickie looked at her clipboard and studied it for a moment. "No...he left about an hour ago. They patched him up quickly. He said he had some important business to attend to and could not wait. He said for us to take the utmost of care of you, his words, and if you want for anything that it is granted without hesitation." She closed her chart and began straightening around Liz's bed.

  
Elizabeth lay back against her pillows. She thought back over the day's events. She could hardly imagine that less than five hours ago she was wandering the streets of DC running away from madmen and escaping near death. All of the thoughts began to play around in her head and she began to hyperventilate...it came crashing down on her too quickly. "Where are my friends? The ones from the Diner....where I work? What happened to everyone? What's going to happen now?"

Vickie looked at her and came over to pat her on the hand. "I saw everything on the news....were you involved with all of that? You poor thing...calm down now...it's going to be ok...breathe easily...Nothing is going to happen to you now...you're safe."

  
"When can I be discharged? I just want to go home...."

  
"I'll check with the doctor on call and see when you can be cleared...for now...just rest."

  
Vickie left the room, cracking the door behind her. Liz felt her bed sheets. She looked around the room, her eyes not settling on anything, finally settling on the roses once again. She picked out one from the vase and put it to her nose. She breathed it in and sighed. It was a really kind gesture from the man she knew that had left them for her. Maybe she should change her mind about him. He did give her an adventure...didn't he? Today's events made her realize something about herself. That she was strong. That she could do things when challenged and that she could come out of it alive. Maybe it was time to do more adventurous things. Life, she realized, was too short to be stuck away in some dingy diner. Maybe it was now time to live.

  
She looked back down at the table and noticed the paper beside the vase of flowers once again. She gingerly picked it up. It was folded in half and the writing was carefully scripted and elegant. Very nice handwriting and in cursive. She read:

  
_Dearest Elizabeth:_

  
_I trust this letter will find you well rested and taken care of. I hated leaving you earlier, but you were in more need of attention than I am_ presently _. I cannot apologize enough for getting you involved in all of my mess and everything that has happened to us both today. I didn't think that we'd become a part of each other's lives in the manner of which we did. Do I have regrets? Well, maybe a couple. I regret that I might never see you again._

  
_I won't apologize for the adventure we shared today. There were times that were quite thrilling and I wouldn't replace them if it meant not being able to share them with someone as strong as you...yes even the times you ran away from me...they proved you the most frustrating, yet endearing young lady I've ever met._

_I want to thank you for saving me in more ways than one. I came into the diner looking for something and what I found was you. I wonder...if maybe you may feel the same way for me? I am attending an event tonight at The Watergate Hotel at 8 pm. I wish that I could put it off but it is the culmination of everything that has transpired today. I need to deliver the package personally. There is no longer a margin for error. I would love for you to accompany me there if only to thank you in person and to see you once more._

_I don't expect to ever see you again. You are not obligated to me and we no longer need each other for survival...or otherwise. However, I've left a number to my personal assistant who will prepare you for the event, if you choose to go. I sincerely hope to see you, Elizabeth._

_Yours,_

_Raymond._

Elizabeth picked up the embossed card that had fallen out of the letter and turned it over in her hands. There was only a number on the card. She put the card to her lips and closed her eyes. She owed him at least that. She wanted to thank him for saving her life and to slap him for getting her into all of this. She smirked at that thought. Maybe she would go. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. She was surprised at her actions...Who was this new Lizzie?

  
7:30 pm

  
Lizzie had never been this kind of pampered in her life! She was discharged from the hospital around six pm, into the waiting arms of the "cleaner" Reddington had provided for her. She was a small birdlike lady with sharp features and horn-rimmed glasses. Elizabeth had a fleeting thought about what she actually knew about fashion and beauty but admonished herself when she got to work with the woman. She used Elizabeth as her canvas...and she created art. She took her back to her small apartment and Elizabeth was forever grateful to her. How she missed her tiny space and she flopped down on her bed and finally breathed a real sigh of relief. She looked at the crowded space and the pile of laundry in the corner and the stacks of books on the small table.

  
The woman looked around the room. "Oh, Dearie....we can't stay here. There's no room for one person, let alone two. You're just going to have to come along with me. Mr. Reddington has provided accommodations for you if you accepted his invitation. He wants you to feel, if you'll pardon my expression, like a real woman tonight. I am to throw out all the stops for you. You seemed to have made quite an impression on him."

  
Liz had grabbed a few things and allowed herself to be dragged out of her apartment and to, surprisingly enough, back to the hotel they had left earlier. She walked back through the revolving glass door, stared up at the sparkling chandelier once again. She was still in awe and she suddenly felt small and clutched on to the spindly arm of her caregiver. The woman patted her hand softly and smiled. "You have a lot more surprises to come, dearie."

  
She bathed herself in chamomile and green tea. The woman whom she learned was named Mr. Kaplan, go figure, scrubbed her skin and moisturized her and cleared any unseen blemish. She stood before the full-length mirror as Mr. Kaplan handed her gown after gown that had been brought separately to the room. Elizabeth felt like a true princess. There were chocolates on her pillow for goodness sakes. She smiled so hard her dimples shown on her cheeks. She didn't know how to react to all of this.

  
She settled on a blue velvet, floor length, form hugging gown that had a slit that went all the way to her thigh, not leaving much to the imagination. It was strapless and swooped low in the front and back. She sat still as Mr. Kaplan coifed her hair into a twist, with tendrils coming down each side. She was indeed an artist and Elizabeth felt beautiful. She gave her a matted red lip to offset the dark blue and paleness of her skin.

  
"Mr. Reddington has rented several pieces of jewelry to choose from. I hope you like to sparkle."

  
"He really shouldn't have...Elizabeth said as her eyes widened at the array of diamonds that paraded past her. She settled on a diamond choker with a teardrop pendant. It sparkled against her skin and she felt heat creep into her flesh as she blushed.

  
"You are remarkable, Dearie...You are bound to turn heads tonight."

  
Elizabeth blushed again. She looked at the woman in the mirror in front of her. She frowned slightly at the bandage still on her forehead. Unfortunately, she couldn't escape that reminder.

"It gives you character." Mr. Kaplan said, patting her hand again. "Now we must be off."

____________

  
And now she found herself in the back of a limousine. Her nerves were getting the better of her. What will she do when she saw him again? Mr. Kaplan, or Kate as she eventually told her to call her, said that she would not tell Raymond that she was attending so that she could think about things and decide if she would still go or not. She was grateful for the option to cling on to her remaining threads of fight or flight. She drank a glass of champagne that was chilling in the back with her and it calmed her a little. Kate had left her to go alone but provided the invitation for the gala event. She told Elizabeth that the room was hers for the weekend and to enjoy her time as a gift on the road to her recovery. She was even more grateful for his thoughtfulness.

  
She walked up the stairs to the Watergate Hotel. Her diamond studded heels sparkled to match her necklace in the evening twilight hours. She carried a small clutch, her invitation and a red rose from the dozen that she brought home with her. She tried to remain a picture of class and elegance as she nearly tripped up the stairs on her dress. She cursed inwardly and painted her smile back on as she handed the invitation to the man at the door. He nodded and allowed her access. She walked down a long hallway to a ballroom at the end and stepped through the doors. The room was crawling with politicians. Some she recognized from TV...some she knew from watching the news late at night before falling asleep. She realized then that the Watergate was known to host things like the campaigns for future presidents. It all made sense to her. She looked at the banner at the front of the room. It said in big bold letters: 2016 Democratic National Convention. What did Reddington have to do with this? She scanned the room, looking for his tell-tale buzzed head, his dour distinguished face, him. She didn't see him anywhere in the room.

  
The ballroom was so big there was a live orchestra in the front playing pop standard tunes. Elizabeth smirked. She did seem to be the youngest in the room, but her penchant for snoozak soon took over her senses, yet again, and she began to hum and work her way through the room. Heads turned to look at the stunning young woman that walked among them. Whispers began. Who was she? Who was she here with? She was becoming a bit smothered but kept her head high and began to sing under her breath:

  
_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
_When the world is cold,_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight._  
________________________________

  
Reddington had arrived at the event around 6 pm. There was a dinner before hand with speeches and introductions and all the usual grandstanding for the nominated candidate. She was one of the few females who was running for the most important office in the land and so there was quite a bit of praising and accolades for all of her accomplishments in getting this far. The package in Reddington's vest pocket was burning a hole in it. His contact would be at the event as promised and he would deliver the information to him later that night during the party. He had grown eyes in the back of his head. He was not out of the woods yet. He would only feel completely safe once whatever was in his possession was out and that he was properly paid. His price for this whole fiasco had just reached astronomical proportions and he was assured compensation. Now if he could allow himself to relax a little and get through it, things would be better for him on all fronts. He picked through his chicken cordon bleu without interest and sat through yet another speech. His mind was not on any of the proceedings he had one person in the forefront. He longed to see her once again.

  
Since separating at the hospital, he tried to block out the events of the day, especially the ones involving Elizabeth hurt. He hated to see the pained look on her face. The fear...the helplessness and his helplessness to do anything about it. He remembered how she felt, trembling against him...her finally calling his name as if he were a beacon of protection for her, her savior. He smiled ruefully at the thought. He had not heard anything from her in the past few hours, whether she was still at the hospital or now at her own home, putting today's events in the far distant past. He only hoped that she would allow him to at least cater her with the gifts that he would offer as a peace branch.

  
He was dressed smartly in a tux. It was the only thing one could wear to an event like this. He was cleaned and shaven. He put on his best cologne and was bandaged on the arm and neck, visual reminders of the day he spent on the run. He had schmoozed with all the politicians' wives, remarking on how young they all looked and that if their husbands weren't careful he'd steal them away, etc. etc. What he did to keep his business flowing. He shook his head.

  
When they had been excused to the ballroom he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth. He didn't know what she looked like outside of the grass-stained, muddied and torn waitress garb, her hair disheveled and her bare feet on the pavement. He smiled. She still charmed him at how much her natural beauty shown through.

  
_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight._

  
He glanced to the side of the room where there was a set of ornate glass doors opening onto a balcony. He noticed a lone figure standing out on it, her hands resting on the railing. The moonlight illuminating the curve of her shoulder...silver highlighting the sparkle of her necklace. Her back was to him, but he knew it was her. He cocked his head to the side in sheer wonderment. He smiled a warm smile that lit up his whole face. She was here! She didn't run away again. He approached the double doors and stood there for a moment taking her in. She was beyond words. One of the roses he had given her was resting on the ledge and something in his heart melted. His hands became clammy and he lost a bit of his calm coolness. What she did to him...

  
He stepped out onto the balcony, his eyes drawn to the soft, smooth skin of her shoulder. What should he say or do? He didn't want to frighten her away...but he couldn't not touch her. He needed to confirm that she was real. She was here. She was not a dream. He stood close behind her and felt her shift in posture. She felt his presence. He breathed her in. He nosed the nape of her neck and placed a small tentative kiss on her shoulder. She exposed her neck to him ever so slightly and he felt her racing pulse with his lips. He closed his eyes.

  
"I couldn't find you..." She breathed.

  
"I'm sorry I was late." He mouthed into her skin. He kissed a trail to her neck. She shivered.

  
"What am I doing here?"

  
His arms closed around her waist. "I'm so glad you're here...I missed you...Lizzie."

  
A tear formed in her eye as she leaned against him.

  
_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm._  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight._

  
Their newfound closeness was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a huge crash and screaming. A loud voice screamed into the room. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!!" Gunfire and more screaming and Red spun Elizabeth and himself into the shadows the balcony. He peered through the doors from the corner to see two familiar forms in the doorway. They were holding machine guns and they were pushing and shoving people out of their way as they muscled into the room.

"Shit..." Reddington set his mouth in the all too common thin line and narrowed his eyes.

  
Chris and Benny had returned. And they were out for revenge!


	16. Chapter 16

"Red!!!" Elizabeth whispered harshly at him from the shadows against the wall from where they were both hiding. Reddington was peering in through the glass of the double doors trying to assess the situation. People were screaming and scrambling. It was chaos. Chris was shoving people out of his way and Benny was blocking the main entrance. They both looked like they had seen better days, however, it looked like they had both dressed for the occasion. Red didn't know who was running this "operation" now that their boss was out of the picture. He smirked to himself thinking it was greed dumb luck and stupidity that had gotten them this far...why break precedence?

  
"RED!!!" Liz said again, tugging at his jacket. "What are they doing here?? How the HELL did they even get within ten feet of this place?? Where the hell is the security in this joint?"

  
"Those are all GREAT questions, Sweetheart," Red said as he quickly glanced at her and then back to the pandemonium in the ball room. People were falling over themselves and a few gunshots rang out. "When I have an answer...I'll get back with you." He reached for her hand and she put it in his, tucking away in the back of her mind how warm and soft it felt. It wasn't the time...she inwardly sighed. He pulled a revolver from the inside of his tux and held it close to his side. Liz looked at it and looked back at him. Who was she involved with anyway? The realization settled in over her.

  
"I'm just not safe with you around am I?" She frowned at the gun and back at him. "Please tell me that this is not just a typical day for you...please tell me that you're not always in this amount of danger...I think I'll lose my mind if you say yes."

  
Reddington pulled her to the edge of the balcony peering over the side. There was only one way into the ballroom and that was the glass doors. It was about a ten-foot drop to the ground and they were definitely not attired for rock climbing. "I promise I will explain everything to you, Elizabeth...I owe you that much." He said looking at her solemnly. "But right now, we need to find a way to get away from those miscreants of society in there...and I don't just mean Chris and Benny." He gave her a thin-lipped smile. He went back to the door and noticed that their backs were turned to them and that he had a possibility of sneaking into the room and blending into the crowd.

  
Lizzie was right behind him pressed close against his back. She could smell his aftershave and see the fine hairs on his neck. She took note of how tense his shoulders were. Her stomach was in knots. This day had taken so much out of her. He had not let go of her hand. Carefully, he eased the door open and took a cautious step into the room. The pair were occupied with lining people up in the room and going through the crowd. They had one objective. Find Red. Find the package. Reddington and Lizzie moved forward to get lost in the shuffle. There were people tripping and falling and screaming. Red dodged and elbow or two and helped Liz maneuver past someone that had fallen in front of them. They had to make their way to the front entrance and hopefully get past before someone spotted them.  
_______________

  
Senator Christopher Hargrave and his companion to this event were edging their way across a back wall. This was definitely not the place for him to be caught up in. He knew the minute the two goons walked in the door that Reddington was also in attendance and that their plan would be compromised. He was intended to meet up with Reddington while 'mingling' and procure his long awaited package in private. It was a risky maneuver considering they were right smack in the middle of the DNC party and all candidates present. If this was going to go off as a success it needed to happen tonight. His brunette companion (in more ways than one) was only here for one evening and she needed to obtain the package to take back to her native land. There was a lot at stake here and it was already Operation: SNAFU.

  
He adjusted his glasses and scanned the room. His boyish features and five o'clock shadow and hypnotizing eyes made him a very appealing person to know. He was a well-liked senator for his state and did a more than thorough job running it, but he always kept to himself. He was hardly seen in public and his constituents did not know what to make of him. He always had an air of mystery about him. Hargrave always had his own agenda. He believed he was doing this for the people of his state and the people of America in general. They would just have to trust him. Besides...didn't he have a trustworthy face?

  
He saw a shorter man and the elegant woman he saw earlier when she came in the room, making their way diagonally through the crowd. He thought she was a vision of loveliness. He would have loved to have known her in another life. The man he concluded was Raymond Reddington. He saw how professionally the man avoided the pair of gorillas tormenting the crowd of senators, candidates, and guests and moved them to the exit. Hargrave's eyes flashed cold and hard and he gave a tight smile. He took his own partner's hand and eased toward the door as well. If they could all make it out of here, there still might be time.

  
________________

  
Benny had been roughing up a few of the campaign supporters while keeping an eye on Chris. He took his lead from the older oaf. He never was much of a leader. When Chris had made his way back down from the roof of the building, he was surprised to see that Chris had a lump on his head and was missing his boots. He gave Chris a puzzled look but got a smack in the face for his effort.

  
_"Where are they?" He asked, rubbing his face._

  
_"They got away Dumbass...what do you think? Where the hell were you?"_

  
_"I was trying to find another way into the building." He said avoiding his gaze._

  
_"Well, no thanks to you...Reddington took my gun and they escaped!!"_

  
_"I'm sorry, boss!"_ Benny said, hanging his head. He always called Chris "boss" when Solomon wasn't around. Chris would normally kick or punch him if he didn't cower down and do as he said. He followed along like an obedient puppy. He had thought of it as friendship. He didn't have many. He was always compared to Lenny from _Of Mice and Men_. He never read the book but someone had told him that...he usually just shrugged. He was getting bored with this business...he rarely got any of the spoils from their heists or plans. He just kept hanging on out of sheer loyalty and a fair amount of fear.

  
They had learned that Solomon had been filled full of lead about two hours later as they were making their way back to the diner. They wanted to report in and let Solomon know that they lost their target. They knew they would be severely punished for their failure but anything was better than wandering around the city looking for the needles in a haystack.

  
Benny already had a huge weight on him knowing that he was the one that had shot Solomon in the first place. He had to keep Chris distracted so that he wouldn't remember and rat him out. He knew he was a walking dead man, but if he stayed low and did as he was told he might live another day. He suggested that maybe one or both of them might have found their way back to Solomon. Chris had slapped him upside the head and told him that was the stupidest thing he had ever said. They went back anyway.

  
Now here they were, in the middle of the crowded ballroom. Chris had told Benny that this was where the package was to be delivered if Solomon had been able to follow through and give it to some high-falluting senator that was going to be there. Chris had put two and two together and decided that Reddington just might show up tonight. Even if he wasn't there, he would find the senator and rough him up a bit. He was going to get paid...no matter what the cost. He was even more pissed that Solomon wasn't around to take control of the situation. Beyond pissed that he was dead. Now Chris was out of a job. He wanted blood.

  
How many times was he outsmarted that day? For each one of his failures, he was going to make sure that Reddington paid the price. A bullet for each one that was wedged into his boss. A bullet for each time Reddington pulled the wool over his eyes, and one more for good measure. He shoved a few more people out of his way as he scanned the crowd. It was dimly lit in the room and it was hard to make out one tux over another. People were shouting and all he wanted was for them to shut up and keep quiet. 

____________________________________

Red and Liz were about two feet from the door leading to the hallway. He could almost envision them out and away from this mess. He would have to meet up with his client at another time. This was becoming far too taxing and dangerous. He was not the one to ever do the dirty work unless it was a real necessity. It was in this case, but he never EVER involved other people. He had thought the hard part was over. But this was the loose end he had planned for. He was only sorry Elizabeth had to be further involved. He only hoped he could salvage something of what they shared earlier. He had barely begun to feel again and before he had a chance to explore those feelings, he had to come to the very high probability it might be ripped from his grasp once more. It wasn't fair to her. He would have to do the right thing and let her go. This was too much for any normal person to expect, let alone those he dealt with in his certain circles. He didn't have time to dwell on things, but he would tell her after all of this was finally over that he wouldn't expect her to stay. He gripped her hand tighter. It was as if his body was rebelling his brain. 

They reached the double doors of the ball room and Red pushed against it as quietly as he could..if he could breach this room undetected, he would run them both out of the building and get away. Not so lucky has this day been classified and now was no different. As soon as he made a move toward the door and pushed the metal bar, Benny looked over and saw the two looking back at him like deer caught in the headlights. "CHRIS OVER HERE!!!!" He shouted loudly above the cacophony of the room. Liz froze in fear. Her legs locked up as both of the thugs looked in their direction and began barrelling past people their sights locked and targeted. 

__________________________

"Lizzie...RUN!!!" Red said as he shoved the door open and pushed her through. She stumbled through the door and forced her brain to snap itself out of its shocked stupor. Her legs were still noodles and she looked to the left and right of her a long hall way stretched one way and the other. Where could she run? She didn't look behind her just picked a direction and bolted. It was good there was a rather long slit up the side of her gown and she thanked God that she was only hindered at the waist for mobility...well...that and these heels. She hoped she was light on her feet enough to run without twisting her ankle. She would be a sitting duck. She didn't look behind her and just sprinted for the end of the hallway...maybe if she could get herself into one of the rooms, she could ride the storm out until the police arrived and handled the situation. She knew that authorities would have to be alerted or the secret service or SOMEONE...this was CRAZY that no one had come to contain the situation. They were in Washington DC!! This was the Capital of the United States!

These thoughts were rolling in her head as someone slammed into her hard from behind. She gasped in shock as she felt herself being lifted physically off of the ground and thrown into an adjoining room. It was pitch black in the room as the rectangle of light where the door was slowly closed. She slid across the floor coming to rest in a heap on the ground. She couldn't see anything...all she could hear was the sounds of heavy breathing.


	17. Fix You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the End of the Game...will there be a Happily Ever After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had a chance to see her, Sam. There's a fire inside she got from you. She's volatile, unpredictable, soft, and hard, and... soft again. Stronger than she knows. You gave her an incredible gift, Sam. Taking her in and loving her as your own. - Raymond Reddington

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

  
"Red...is that you?" Elizabeth whispered into the dark room. It was pitch black and the only sounds she could hear was the deep breathing.

"Who is it? Who's there?!" She spoke up a little louder, her voice trembling. She stood up and put her hands out to feel in the darkness. Her eyes were trying hard to focus but all she could see was blackness. She came into contact with something hard and soft at the same time. It felt like a chest.

____________________

  
After Reddington pushed Elizabeth out of the door to the ballroom he turned to face the crowd of people all trying to push past him to exit the room. Benny had almost caught up to him but got lost in the wave of people. Red was being pushed hard against the door frame and was trying to once again open the doors. He kept his eye on Benny but no longer saw Chris in the room. Where was he? There were doors all along the wall. He couldn't have...could he?

____________________  
  
Senator Hargrave and his guest had pushed with the flow of people out of the doors and into the hall. He saw several people scrabbling for the exits. He had kept an eye on the two thugs as well and they had seemed preoccupied with other things. He stopped moving and waited for everyone else to clear the room. He went to one of the tables with his companion and sat to wait. It would soon play itself out. Reddington had what he wanted but there was still time. He didn't want to be the one on the evening news as the shit hit the fan. Better to keep the low profile now. He lit a cigarette and offered it to his guest. She took it and smiled. She was a very cool cat. He grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it...his eyes never leaving hers.

____________________

  
Liz pushed against the solid mass and felt hands grab her rough at the upper arms.

  
"Hey!!"

"Shut your mouth..."

"Who are yo...OH NO!"

"That's right....and if you say another word, I'll twist that pretty little neck of yours right off!"

"What are you going to do?"

Chris slapped her hard. "I told you to SHUT UP!"

Liz tried to put her hand to her cheek, but he had her in a tight grip and he was walking her backward in the room until she bumped into something that felt like a table.

"Please...let me go! I'm sorry!! I just want to leave! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to leave here empty handed tonight, doll.....if I can't get what I want...I'm going to take what I need! Now you be a good girl and give it to me."

Chris hoisted her up onto the table and grabbed both sides of Liz's dress and began tugging it up over her hips. This was a nightmare. She could still see nothing in the room and she was guessing he was only going on pure animal instincts grabbing and groping her pulling at her dress, ripping at her front. She tried to scream but he put a hand over her mouth. She started to push back at his shoulders but it was like moving a boulder.

____________________

  
Harold Cooper and his team had pulled up onto the grounds of the Watergate Hotel. They were in combat gear and were hurrying up the steps and pushing their way into the building. He had received the call to get down to the hotel as fast as possible and that there was a security breach and all of the security personnel had been incapacitated with smoke bombs upon entrance. Donald Ressler and Samar Navabi, as well as other members of the FBI's task force, eased their way into the building, marking areas as clear and assisting frightened guests out of the building and away from it. It was a slow, agonizing process but they were looking for the perpetrators and hopefully, there would be no bloodshed or loss of life.

____________________

  
Reddington pushed his way past the crowds and upstream against them in the opposite direction. He didn't know how far or where Elizabeth had gone to hide. He needed to get to her. He had a feeling that this was going to escalate to worse very quickly. He needed her in his sights. He needed to protect her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her while she was with him. Where was she? How far had she gone? He was beginning to panic. He tried a few doors down the hall. Some were locked. Others were not. He called out her name in each room that he could enter. He knocked on the doors of the ones that were locked. He called her name through them. He stopped in the middle of the now empty hall. He couldn't allow himself to lose control. He felt the blood rushing in his ears. Something was wrong.  
___________________

 _'NONONONONONONO....This can't be happening! I can't...I won't let him do this! No....he's pulling...no he's pulling down my panties now!! I_ want _to scream!! I can't!! He's so strong...he has his hands everywhere...In my dress...OWWWW Stop grabbing me it HURTS. His disgusting mouth...licking me....Red...RED where are you!!!?? Why are you letting this happen!!?? STOP!!! All I can feel are his hands on me....Groping and touching and PLEASE GOD....NO...._ don't _let him!!! It's too much...I should NEVER have come here....Don't let him....'_

  
She tried in vain to push his hands away. To stop his sloppy mouth from licking and practically slobbering all over her. She tried to resist him as he positioned her on the table and ripped the rest of the slit of her dress up over her hips. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt his large hands groping her breasts and closing around her throat. She knew he was about to rape her but she tried her damnedest to resist him as much as possible. There was a sliver of hope that Red just might save her before it went too far.

____________________

  
Benny tumbled out into the hallway and locked eyes with Reddington several feet away. He tried to smirk and act nonchalant like he knew he was the one in charge and Reddington was nothing to him. He held his gun up, pointing it at Red and sauntered in his direction. He would make Chris proud to know that he had brought down the one who was responsible for the mess they were all in now. Maybe he would be the one in charge of the group. He now had something to hold against Chris...he was able to do what Chris couldn't.

  
"Alright, Reddington. Don't move. I've got you now." He said as smug as he could. "Raise your hands up and turn around."  
Reddington looked back at him. His face was unreadable. Benny could not believe his luck when Reddington appeared to be doing exactly what he told him to do. He raised his hands up over his head. He had a look of bored tolerance on his face as he gestured with his pointer finger for Benny to turn around. He jerked his head in the direction behind him.

  
Benny shook his head. "I'm not falling for none of your tricks..."

There was a tap on Benny's shoulder. He turned around and six FBI agents, including Ressler and Navabi, had their guns aimed at various places of his anatomy. It was quite comical as the slow-witted man yelped and dropped his weapon. Three of the agents wrestled the man to the side wall and smashed his face against it. He was handcuffed and the last words out of his mouth as they drug him away were "I didn't do it!!!"

  
Harold Cooper approached Reddington. He noticed the older man's concern and fear. "I can't find her, Harold. I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry Reddington. We will search this place top to bottom until we find her."

"There's one man left in the building that is a part of all of this and I'm afraid he's got her. We need to get to them NOW!" Red raised his voice. He was frustrated and anxious. He began pulling doors open again.

___________________

  
_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

  
She felt Chris's hands leave her body for about twenty to thirty seconds. She heard the sound she had been dreading since he forced her onto the table. It was amazing how her other senses were heightened to take over her lack of sight. In light of her situation, she would rather experience this torture with her eyes closed anyway. Her ears were fine tuned to all of the sounds in the room and outside of it. The screaming had died down and there were only the sounds of people talking and shuffling of feet. The smell of sweat and body odor permeated her nose and she felt she would gag at any moment. He had her wedged between the table and himself and now he was unbuckling his pants and she knew the time was coming. She gave one final last ditch effort of distracting him as she dug her nails deep into the skin of his face as she dragged them down the side of it. If she could get away while he was in shock, maybe she could make it to the door. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that anyone out there would hear her.

  
"RED PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" She kicked with her legs hard but it was not good enough. He shoved her back hard and delivered a heavy blow to her stomach with his fist. She felt all the air leave her lungs as she doubled over.

"You're gonna pay for that one!! Oh, you're gonna pay!!!" He backhanded slapped her across the face and she felt the world turn on its axis and everything started fading to black. She felt him enter her then, roughly. Hard waves rocking against her crashing into her brain at the injustice as she passed out...she could just see the rectangular glow of light coming from the distance as she drifted to nowhere.

 _Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I...._


	18. Fix You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes...
> 
> Fix You - Cold Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that there was quite a bit of blow back from my last chapter. I'm sorry, I should have put a warning in front of it. I was writing it around midnight and I guess all my sensor buttons were off. I only followed the flow of my muse and she will not be denied! I didn't realize that my story would have that kind of effect. Sometimes we have to take the bad with the good and if I got that kind of reaction that means to me that it was believable story-telling. For that I thank you! HOPEFULLY, we are back on track and there will be an epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this journey!

_High up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_If you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

  
The door to the conference room kicked in with so much force that it disrupted the unhappy scene taking place in the room. Light flooded in from the hall and a silhouette of a man stood in the doorway.

  
Chris looked up and away from Liz who had passed out and was no longer there in her mind. He hadn't gotten more than halfway inside when he startled at the noise entering the room. There was no time to react as a sound like an enraged and caged lion tore into the room and towards him.

  
Reddington flipped on the lights as he came crashing into the room. He had heard Elizabeth's cry for help and he knew then and there where she was and what was happening. He was beyond seeing red. When he burst in, all he could see was a large shape of girth rocking over a table. He lost all notion of thought save one. _'There will be unholy hell to pay tonight!!'_

  
Chris pulled away from the prone form in front of him but had no time to make any moves. Red came up from behind him, grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and threw him headfirst into the adjoining wall. Chris sat there momentarily dazed but not for long. He shook his head and got to his feet. Reddington stood before him in righteous rage. Both his hands to his side he prepared himself to go down with a fight. He quickly glanced at Elizabeth. One leg balance precariously off of the table and her arms were above her head. She was not moving.

  
"I swear...if you have done ANYTHING to her...." Reddington started.

  
Chris charged him before he could get his sentence out. At the last moment, Red sidestepped him and he crashed into a row of chairs that were lined up along the opposite side of the room. Red didn't hesitate but stalked over to him, grabbed up a chair and before Chris could get his bearings, he bashed the chair across his head.

  
"I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance..." His eyes shown fire. Chris put his hand up to his head and laughed.

  
"You look like a fucking bald penguin in that tux...what the hell are you going to do?" Chris sneered back at him.

  
Reddington's face took on a mask of utter calm collectedness as he strode again over to the fallen form of Chris. He was struggling to get up but the chairs had collapsed around him making it difficult. He noticed that he didn't quite have the opportunity to zip himself up after his sorry attempt at taking advantage of a helpless woman. Needless to say, Reddington was more than eager to _help_ him to a standing position...He reached down and grabbed him fully by his balls and hauled him away from the chairs. Chris screamed in agony. Red hauled him to his feet and twisted.

  
By that time the room started filling with FBI agents and a concerned Harold Cooper. He saw the scene in front of him and winced. He ran over to Reddington and started to pull him away from Chris.

  
"NO, Harold...I'm going to kill him....let me do it!"

  
"I can't let you do that Reddington....let us take it from here." Several agents had to pull Reddington away and subdue Chris. They wrestled Chris to the floor and put a few knees on his back. They handcuffed his hands behind him. He was still screaming. They hauled him to his feet and walked him past Red.

  
"I will find you and I will kill you, you sick son of a bitch...you won't know when or where...but you better grow some eyes to replace those shriveled eggs." He looked Chris full in the face, his own as serious as a heart attack.

  
"There is an ambulance outside waiting, Reddington. Let's get her and you to it right now." Cooper tried to approach Elizabeth, but Red pushed him away. "No...let me....PLEASE!"

  
Harold turned to leave the room, but Red stopped him before he reached the door. "Harold...one last request, I'm begging you to do this for me. This is the reason we are all in the mess we are in now. Please don't ask me any questions, but go to the ballroom and deliver this package to Senator Christopher Hargrave. He will know what to do with everything. I know your FBI instincts will be to investigate...but I implore you, please just deliver, I will be forever indebted to you."

  
Reddington reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out the documents that had been a curse to his day and for a long time before. This sealed the future for a lot of people and would change the course of history. He needed to make sure it got into the right hands. He looked at Harold. He didn't have a lot of time to waste. Elizabeth needed him now.

  
Harold studied Red's eyes for a moment and nodded his head. He took the package and left the room.  
_____________________________

Senator Hargrave was about to give up and call it a night. He would report back to the people that assigned him to his task and inform them that it was a "no-go". They would have to devise another plan to influence the course of the election. The opposing candidate must not be allowed to ascend to the presidency. The lives of millions of Americans and even the whole world would become adversely affected. It was his mission to make sure that this election did not go in his favor. He couldn't believe that some millionaire tycoon that made his money in questionable means was going to try and run the country. If he ran it any way as he was running his campaign, Heaven help them all.

  
Harold Cooper stepped into the ballroom just as Hargrave and his companion were rising from the table. He approached them.

  
"Senator Hargrave...how do you do, I'm assistant director Harold Cooper, FBI."

  
"AD Cooper...a pleasure. Let me introduce you to my friend. This is Natalia Veselnitskaya. She is an attorney from Russia here on a mercy mission to discuss _'adoption'_." He couldn't help a smirk that fluttered across his features.

  
Cooper took the young attorney's hand and shook it politely. He looked back and forth between the pair and let the matter drop that they both appeared to have an Ace up their sleeves. He cleared his throat.

  
"Yes...well...I have a package here that Raymond Reddington asked me to personally deliver to you." He handed over a folded document inside of a manilla envelope.

  
Hargrave took the envelope and pocketed it. His smiling boyish face grew solemn after a moment and he shook Cooper's hand again. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

  
Cooper studied them for a moment longer. He looked at the Russian attorney and she smiled prettily back at him. She was ready to move on to the next phase. Cooper left the room and tried not to think about it further. As far as he was concerned his obligation to Reddington was completed. Let the chips fall where they lie.

  
"Natalia _Kotik_..." Hargrave said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Go ahead and schedule a meeting."

  
"Who is going to be in attendance, dahlink..." She replied in broken English and a strong accent. She rested her head on his chest. She put her arms around his waist and batted her eyes at him.

  
Hargrave studied the papers in front of him. "Hmm...I think it will be wise to invite the Republican Campaign Manager, the candidate's son-in-law, and his son...we have some information here that would be almost impossible to resist." He smiled and pulled her to him as they walked out of the room.  
_____________________________

_'Please be ok....please please....please wake up....I'm so sorry...so incredibly sorry, Elizabeth. Please....come back to me. I promise I will never let you out of my sight again.'_

  
Raymond Reddington approached the table with caution. He intended to treat Elizabeth as if she were made of porcelain or the finest of china. He took in her disheveled state and bit his lip. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. His beautiful princess. He should have been there to protect her. He should have never have left her side. They could have handled anything together. He would have fought off a whole room of Chris' to protect her. He would have died trying. He may have only known her for little over a week, but she had found a permanent place in his heart. He didn't want to think of going another day without her. He touched the pale skin of her arm in reverence. He lifted her leg and put it with the other. He didn't want to hurt her further if she was in pain. She still appeared to be breathing albeit unevenly. He straightened her dress and covered her modestly. He lightly touched her shoulder.

  
"Elizabeth...wake up." His voice was rough with emotion. She frowned as if struggling to keep her eyes closed. He could see that she heard his voice.

  
"Please, Sweetheart...I'm here...let me help you!" He clasped her hand between his own. It was soft and warm. He brought it to his cheek. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. If she would only wake up and smile at him once more. He kissed her palm and traced his thumb over her brow. She stirred. Red's heart almost stopped beating inside his chest. "Honey...please open your eyes. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I promise you I will take care of everything. Nothing is as important as you are to me right now. Please forgive me."

  
Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open. She looked back at Reddington, her eyes flooding with tears. She was so tired and scared...the last thing she wanted to be was alone. "Red..." she sighed.

  
It was all Red needed to hear. He picked her up off of the table and held her to him like a bride. He carried her out of the room. This would be her second trip to the hospital, but this time he would be with her every step of the way. He would never leave her alone again if he could help it.

  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_


	19. Epilogue of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Reddington and Lizzie get their chance for happiness? Did they Escape The Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of my readers for staying with me through this rollercoaster of a ride. I hope you all EMPjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I am so happy and thankful that I had a supporting audience and people who kept me pushing when I wanted to stop writing mostly because of the way the show was going. I'm still not sure I've come to terms with the way things have turned out. I KNOW I would have liked it to have gone a different path...but Que Sera Sera...and all that jazz!! Please let me know what you think of my story in the comments below...I accept all forms of comments and criticisms. I tried to be kind to the characters but I went to where the muse led me and sometimes it wasn't a pretty place...but here's to more writing in the future *clinks glass* CHEERS!

Epilogue:

Several fortunate and unfortunate events had come to pass in the month since that fateful day that two lives collided in a whirlwind of adventure, danger, hurt and peril. In the days that have passed between times, there was a hope for healing.

  
The information that was given to Senator Christopher Hargrave by an unwitting accomplice, also known as the FBI…helped put the wheels in motion for an electoral upset that no one had seen coming. It was all a part of a much bigger plan that would pay off in the long run for his own push towards the office of the president. He needed to make sure that the American public and the rest of the free world would feel the lasting effects of the choices that would be made and the firm and adamant decisions of not letting those mistakes happen again. He was in the business of exposure and he and his compatriots across the pond would make sure that all of the puzzle pieces fell neatly into place. He was indebted to Reddington for his role in the whole affair. He wanted to make sure that he had a hand in the proceedings every step of the way and when that fateful meeting which took place on June 26th of that year came to pass…it was Raymond Reddington who was in the shadows watching the outcome with a sense of inborn satisfaction at a job well done.

  
Sometime within that month, there were also a few incidents that had happened in the DC county jail. Before the sentencing of two erstwhile thugs turned national terrorists took place in the middle of the month only one would be able to “stand” before a judge for said sentence. He was beaten within almost an inch of his life. He could barely see out of the two swollen purple plums that he once called eyes. He hobbled before the judge and wept like a baby. He begged for mercy on the court of which none he received after having the literal crap kicked out of him. His attorney claimed he was not a very smart man and that if the judge saw fit he might go easy on him and put him away in the state institution. All things considered, the party issuing the beat down believed he was lucky to be alive.

  
The other individual’s story was not so fortunate. It had happened around the same time frame as the first. It was late at night around midnight. Chris was lying on his cot looking up at the bunk above him. He was cursing his existence and thoughts of escape attempts were playing through his head. He would do things on his own now. Benny always slowed things down and he just knew he would have succeeded if he didn’t have his sorry ass slowing him down. He was devising his plan for escaping while he was being transferred to the upstate prison after his sentencing took place when a dark figure appeared through the bars. The figure was unrecognizable in the shadows. His face was obscured with shades and his head covered with what looked to be an old fashioned hat of some kind. He wore a long, black trench coat. Chris stood up from his bunk and approached the figure. The guards were on the other side of the building. He was only in a small holding cell. There was no one really in the building at this time of night. The figure said nothing to him.

  
“Who the hell are you? What do you want?”

  
The figure did not say anything back. He continued to stare at Chris and he began to sweat.

  
“I’m talking to you!! WHO ARE YOU?” He said raising his voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Chris reached through the bars to try and grab him by the coat collar. It was in vain. The figure showed Chris what he was holding in his gloved hand. It was the last thing that Chris laid eyes on.

  
The silencer on the gun took care of the sounds that it would make if it was not there. The figure took great pleasure in emptying the whole cartridge into the now prostrate Chris lying on the ground. The pool of blood growing ever larger around his body began to ooze out of the holding cell. The figure turned, tipped his hat and walked away.  
_________________________

  
_Only when I stop to think about you....I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me ....do you know....._

  
_"Please...Raymond...I need you now."_  
__________________________________

  
She awoke....not to the sounds of an alarm....but to the sounds of a lone gull circling the morning sky. For a second she frowned, confused. Her mind was expecting her to wake up in her old bed, in her old apartment, staring up at the ceiling at the water rings in the tiles, staring out of the small window to the traffic outside moving through the city, street sounds louder than her alarm clock...she blinked again. Where was her alarm clock? Awareness flooded back in on her and she allowed herself to smile. She snuggled into her 1200 count Egyptian cotton white sheets and sighed in satisfaction. She now looked out of the open double windows...not to the city streets but to the beach and beyond that the ocean. Sunlight brightened the cabana and cast a warm golden glow around the room across her bed. The linen curtains undulating softly with the morning breeze.

  
She had awakened many days in similar fashion.

  
_'A girl could get used to this...'_ she thought and watched the bird circle the sky. She sat up and stretched. It was a full body stretch. She felt like a fine feline and her body was basking in luxurious splendor. What would she do today? A momentary twinge of sadness and pain as her brain never ceased to remind her brought her back to unpleasant thoughts. _'You will be well...'_

  
She padded through the cabana taking in its beautiful view of the ocean and wide white beaches, pristine sand and no one around for miles. Another overwhelming thought came unbidden. She was alone.

  
Truthfully, in the beginning, this is what she preferred. When she arrived, she was numb. Hollow...scared and afraid. The people she loved. Dead. The harrowing ordeal. Over. Or was it? The monster put away. He would never frighten her again. Never do the things he did to her, once more. Never follow her. Never find her. But he was still there. He was still in her mind. He was still on her skin. He was still in her eyes.

  
She had sat in the back of the ambulance that night. Numb. Staring into space. Reddington's tuxedo jacket around her bare arms. She saw only red and blue flashing lights in the darkness. Heard only the sounds of her own breathing and muffled voices. She couldn't make any of the words out. He stood in front of her. Shielding her from others. He looked at her, his face hiding none of the concern. His eyes, worried. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He took his hand away and she finally looked up at him and a tear dropped, trailing down her cheek.

  
_'I never meant for any of this to happen...'_

  
She remembered then. Accused him of allowing everything to happen to her. That there had been nothing but problems since he walked into her life. Nothing but insanity, anything but normal. How could he do this to her? How could he allow any of this to happen? What did it all mean? He tried to explain to her the importance of the package that had to be delivered. He tried to explain to her who he was and what he was doing and why he was involved. She didn't know how much she listened to, what she wanted to listen to or if she even cared. To really have put both of their lives in jeopardy and countless others for the sake of some botched election scheme. It was really too much for her.

  
He apologized profusely but it was in vain. The doors of the ambulance closed in front of him and the last thing he saw was her disappointed face, her lips set in a grim line. Her eyes avoiding his own.

  
Liz shook her head, breaking herself from her reverie. She was standing at one of the many glass doors that lead out onto a wooden deck and railing. Above her flapped more linen banners like a canopy over the spacious cabin. She walked out of the cabana and over to the railing. She was wearing a white silk nightgown and silk shawl that she had left on the back of a deck chair. She looked up and down the beach. Not a person in sight. There was a patch of woods in an outcropping about three feet up the beach on one end and dunes on the other end. She thought back on how she arrived here.

  
About a week later after she was released from the hospital, a knock came to her apartment door. She had quit working at the diner. There were too many painful memories there now. To her admiration, the people of Washington D.C. decided that the diner should go on, honoring the memory of Pete and the customers who had lost their lives there. A plaque had been placed on one of the grimy walls making it the shiniest recognizable object in the whole place. People from miles around came to pay their respects and business was never better. Dani became the new owner. She wanted to make sure Pete's legacy carried on and she was determined to make something better of her diner. She vowed to restore it properly back to its former glory. She had asked Liz to stay on and help her but at the time, Elizabeth was in no shape to even think about anything other than the fear gnawing at her brain.

  
She had opened the apartment door to stare once again into the beady birdlike eyes of none other than Kate Kaplan, whose pinched lips pursed in watchfulness looked back at her. She put a hand on Elizabeth's arm and she could not help herself but collapse on the older woman, sobbing into the lapels of her business suit. _'There...there Dearie....all will be well.'_

  
_Once there was a way....to get back homeward....._

  
She had asked about Reddington. Kaplan had informed her that he was trying to piece his affairs back together. She told her that Elizabeth had made a lasting impact on him, more so than any other person that Kaplan had known he was in contact with. She informed her that he didn't look well to her as of late. That he was refusing to eat as much as he used to and his regaling stories were becoming fewer and farther away and that he had taken to brooding a lot lately. Elizabeth nodded feeling a twinge in her heart.

  
_You're gonna carry that weight a long time..._

  
She had invited Kaplan into her apartment and the "cleaner" refused but handed her an embossed envelope. It was large and she said that there were some items in there that would be of interest to her and that she should carefully consider things. She patted the back of Liz's hand and looked her in the eye. _'You should give him a chance, Dearie...for the both of you.'_

  
The envelope and its contents now sat on the glass table in the living room of the cabin. Keys to the cabana, enough money for anything she wanted and the deed to this paradise. A note accompanying saying..." _Anything you wish....all you have to do is ask....R._ "

  
She had decided to take him up on his offer. Where was her life going in D.C.? What was she doing with it? What was there for her now? What she had there was bad memories, no job, and no resolution. She felt hollow and empty inside. The hospital had asked if she wanted counseling but she had refused. Most of the time she spent in her shower, huddled in the corner, her hot water running cold as she shivered with the agony of that experience. It was a few days after Kaplan had left that she had received his call.

  
_"Elizabeth..."_

  
_"I don't know how much I can speak to you right now. I'm not sure I can manage."_

  
_"I understand completely. I only wanted to know if you have made a decision. Healing takes place on your terms. I want to give you your space. But if you need me there I...."_

  
_"NO...no...Red...I don't think that's a wise idea right now." Elizabeth breathed faster over the phone. A kind of panic washed over her._

  
_"Ok..." His voice sounded dejected, tired. "Please do me the honor of at least accepting my gift of atonement. It will never be enough, but it may help you to put things in the past. Start fresh. Start anew."_

  
There had been silence. The heavy weight and volume of that silence grew between them until there was an almost inaudible "Ok..." and then the line went dead.  
Now here she was, almost a month later...staring at the ocean...on her slice of beach...HER beach. It was hers. She felt better than she had ever felt in her young life. There was something about the salty sea air. It did wonders for her. The ocean water. The sunshine. Away from the city. Away from the sounds, the horrible smell of smog and garbage. The people. The people that could do her harm. She shook her head. She didn't believe that anymore. Did she? She had taken many long walks, letting the sea water lap at her ankles, watching the waves crash upon themselves. She had learned the name of the beach her second day there. It was called Cape May. It was beautiful. It was lonely.

  
He had called her almost daily. Sometimes she would answer and talk to him, assuring him that she was fine and that she had everything she needed. Other times, she refused his call, remaining huddled on the far end of her couch, her arms wrapped around her legs, crying into the pillow. Those times she wished for strong arms around her telling her not to worry about a thing.

  
_I'd have sworn that with time_  
_Thoughts of you would leave my head_  
_I was wrong, now I find_  
_Just one thing makes me forget..._

  
Gradually their calls became longer. She would find herself anticipating his call. She was happy to tell him of new discoveries she had found on one of her many walks on the beach and in the surrounding patch of forest. He would listen to her raptly and would chuckle at her stories and supply those of his own. He told her of his childhood, growing up and spending a lot of his time on that same beach and in those same woods. He asked her about how she had grown up and soon conversations began to flow like water between them. They always tip-toed around the incidents that had thrown them unexpectedly together. Each time Reddington started to ask that he could come to see her...to check on her well-being he could sense through the phone the immediate tenseness and stress that was almost palpable. He would back off, but the more he was learning about Elizabeth the more he ached and longed to be with her. He wanted to free her of her loneliness and his own. He wanted to create happiness out of tragedy. He was willing to give up even his own nefarious dealings and be a better man for her. It was a huge leap but he felt she was worth it.

  
_....and I wonder if I ever cross your mind....for me it happens all the time._

  
She stood at the railing. What would she do today? The sunshine had already begun to warm her skin. She had lost the pale pallor she arrived with and her skin had turned naturally a darkened olive, her brunette hair long and flowing over her shoulders. How long could she go on like this without someone else beside her. To see what she saw. To walk along the beach with her. To hold hands and kiss in the sand. She blushed. She remembered his mouth on her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine. Was she ready for this? The threads of fear were still around her brain like a broken spider web...still sticky but no longer a web of entrapment. She had finally broken that bond one night on the beach.

  
The moonlight shown down on the lone figure staring defiantly out into the ocean waters. All she had to do was walk in. Let it swallow her up. Let it drift her away. She looked up at the full moon that was casting its glow over the calm and peaceful ocean. The beauty of the sea was calling to her. She took a careful step toward the water. One after another until she had not realized that she was waist deep in it. Her feet trying to find purchase in the sand that was now an undertow this far away from the shore. A few more steps and she would be one with the water. Her mind had almost convinced her. The monster's hands...his hold on her neck....choking...can't breathe....."NO!!" She cried out and smacked the water with the palm of her hand. Her voice echoed through the water and bounced back at her. "NO MORE!! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!!" She began to paddle back. The waves seemed to want to save her. To help her as well. They pushed her back gently to shore and she washed up on it...wet and weak. She cried into the sand...pounding her fist into the sand...crying out. "I love him...I love him..." She repeated over and over.

  
Elizabeth smiled to herself at the memory of her realization. That was two nights ago. She had called him a day later. She had told him that she needed him there. Her voice was tremulous and hesitant but held a note of urgency and want that Red did not miss. He assured her that he was on his way and that he would be there as soon as he could and that she promised him that she would wait for him. She pleaded into the phone not to keep her waiting and that her need for him washed over her in never ending waves. She frowned slightly now at the impatience as it once again seeped into her skin. "Where is he?" she whispered to the wind.

Reddington ever the man of restraint and careful consideration and planning, took his time. It was eating him alive on the inside. He needed to be there, but he also needed to make sure his dealings were squared away and in good hands. He had a lot of loose ends to tie up and he wanted to make sure that everything could be handled without him for at least a few months while he was away. Before leaving he tucked a small square velvet box neatly into his pocket and went off to his private jet.  
____________________

  
She had dressed in cut-off blue jeans and oversized knitted sweater with a white tank top underneath. She had enjoyed another fine breakfast and exquisite shower, all the hot water she had ever wanted, cascading over her skin, her tanned and toned body now healthy and her mind almost matching. She breathed in the air on the beach, crisp and clean and salty. Her red painted toenails digging into the wet sand along the shoreline. She was in perfect peace. She drug her hand through her wind blown tangled hair and looked out at the ocean. She saw something approaching in the sky. She had not seen anyone out her way in around two weeks and she wasn't due for another delivery of groceries and necessities. She put her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the sun. It looked silver and metallic against the blinding sun in the clear, blue sky. She dismissed it thinking that it was like any other commercial or private plane that happened to be flying through. In fact, it had passed over her head and she shrugged thinking it was going to land on one of the neighboring towns with commercial airports. She continued on with her walk, picking up a shell, tossing it into the ocean. Her thoughts were on Raymond again. He had not called her since that frantic phone call but she believed in his promise. She didn't know exactly when he would show up but she trusted his word. She smiled and swung her arms, twirling in the sand. "I'm walking on sunshine....weelllll and don't it feel GOOD!" She started humming the tune and skipping up the beach.

  
Later in the afternoon as the sun had begun to dip into the ocean once again, Lizzie had just returned from her walk in the forest. She had found a place to take a nap in the meadow and had made a daisy chain to wear around her neck. She held a bag in her hand which contained a towel, her novel, some sunscreen, and shades. She was planning on going back to her cottage and sitting down with a nice bottle of wine and finishing another chapter. She walked down the beach her head in the clouds when she looked up and noticed the figure standing about 50 yards away. She couldn't make him out very clearly, but her curiosity was peaked and something in the back of her mind started to tingle. She cocked her head to the side and slowly started coming closer.

  
Reddington had just searched the cabana. He had knocked on the door. He had let himself in after she hadn't answered after the fourth or fifth try. He looked everywhere for her. She was not there. He saw the items on the coffee table and set his mouth firm. She hadn't touched any of the money he had sent her. There were tear stains on the deed to the property and an empty bottle of wine next to the keys. He went to the deck and looked up and down the beach not seeing a sign of her. A moment of dread twinged through him but he brushed it off. He would go down to the beach and look for her there. That was over two hours ago. She had still not surfaced. He tried to call her cellphone but there was no answer. He was about to go walking off to the patch of woods he had explored as a child when he finally saw a figure emerge from them far off in the distance.

  
He was dressed casually in light tan linen slacks long-sleeved shirt and vest. A couple of buttons opened at the top. It was a bit of a warm day. His straw colored fedora sat perched comfortably on his head and his golden shades covering his eyes...hiding his anticipation, worry, and hope that the rest of his features failed to betray. His lips were pursed in concern, but now they smiled widely to show a fine row of teeth. He could barely contain the huff of laughter that expelled from him as he shook his head. She was unbelievable. She was here! She had run away from him for a day and now a month, but the running was over. It was now or never.  


He watched as she approached and then watched the realization of her posture as she dropped her bag suddenly. He broke off into a run. To match her own. The stopped short in front of each other. He was afraid to make another move toward her but he was straining so hard to resist to hold back. He needed to be sure. He would not force anything. He would let her make the move. It tore him to bits as he stood there looking at her. Looking at how tan and fit she had become. Looking at her almost golden halo of glow that she was wrapped in. He bit his lip hard. "Please...Elizabeth...." He whispered breathlessly.

  
She stood looking at him. He was here. In front of her. Granted, she hadn't seen him but that one long day but his features were forever burned into her psyche and she didn't realize how much she longed to see him once again. He was here. She could reach out. She could touch him. Would it be ok? Would he want her? She took note of his restraint. His hands clenching and unclenching wanting to reach out and pull her to him. She wanted to read his eyes. Trapped behind golden shades. She needed to see them. She heard his whispered plea and her lips trembled. "Raymond..."

  
She reached out for him and he grabbed her then and pulled her close to his body. She felt him all along her length...hard and ardent and aching. "Tell me yes..." He breathed. She took off his hat and tossed it aside and took his glasses from his face. She noticed the dark shadows underneath and the puffy bagginess more pronounced, but his eyes revealed the love for her shining through in the seriousness of his gaze and the twinkle that refused to die.

"You've lost a little weight..." She said avoiding his request a small quirk of a smile playing at her lips.

  
Raymond Reddington growled low in his throat. "And you, Sweetheart...are as forever delightfully frustrating as you've always been." He punctuated his sentence with his mouth finally taking possession of hers. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed as his arms encircled her and crushed her hard against him. A month of pent of hurt, anguish, loss, pain, and recovery flooded away from them as they replaced it with need and longing and wanting and desire to be inside the other's skin. He kissed her passionately. He mouthed her name over and over. She pulled him closer to her and lost her footing in the sand. She pulled him down with her, laughing as they fell hard into the soft sand. He fit perfectly on top of her, breaking away and looking down at her.  
  


They spent minutes just looking at each other. Elizabeth lifted her sandy hand to put it to his cheek and traced a laugh line. "Is this real?"

  
He bent his head down and kissed her softly and slowly. He savored the taste of her lips and found he would never be able to get enough of them. "It's as real as we make it..." He said, his voice rough with emotion. He swallowed hard and smiled down at her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up to the sky as Reddington began kissing a line from her jaw to her neck...her eyes closing in contentment. Tomorrow would be a new day...finding them together...no longer alone...no longer a need to escape the game.


End file.
